


Ofertas y nuevas oportunidades

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Adventure, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: Desde conocer a la familia de una nueva pareja hasta enfrentarse a dioses milenarios, la vida puede dar muchas vueltas. Las cosas se tornan un poco más complicadas cuando debías hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.Semana Solangelo 2017.





	1. Ofertas y prioridades

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Vuelvo desde la tumba de la escuela para presentarles algo hermoso, algo lleno de amor. Vengo ofreciéndoles la... *redoble de tambores* ¡Super Semana Solangelo 2017! Bienvenidos, tomen asiento, pues dentro de los próximos siete días serán testigos de lo que pueden hacer el amor la arte, mis malas decisiones y una buena pluma cuando se juntan.
> 
> Como saben (y si no saben, aquí va una nota introductoria): el año pasado organicé la primera Semana Solangelo en octubre del año pasado, pero lo hice con tan mala pata que cayó justo en los días en los que todos teníamos exámenes, así que hubo poco quórum. Supuestamente, al hacerlo durante las vacaciones, me libraría de ese problema este año, pero dado que estoy publicando el primer capítulo de esta serie en las primeras horas del 25 de diciembre, parece ser que no cumplí mi cometido.
> 
> Sin embargo, ya saben cómo son las cosas conmigo, todo tarde pero seguro, y aunque sea deprisa (o, como decimos en mi país, "en chinga"), voy a publicar todo lo que les he venido prometiendo.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, siéntense, prepárense y... ¡disfruten!

Ese año, el segundo tras la derrota de Gea habían ocurrido multitud de cosas extrañas y difíciles de creer. En instancia, Nico había pasado más y más tiempo en compañía de la cabaña de Apolo. También había sido ese el año en el que el hijo de Hades finalmente se convirtiera en el mejor entrenador de espada del Campamento Mestizo. Hades finalmente había reconocido a Hazel, con discreción y un poco por debajo de la mesa, para protegerla de sus hermanos, pero permitiendo que Hazel finalmente bajara al Inframundo para conocer a su padre divino y a Perséfone.

Sobre todo, ese era el año en el que Will se le había declarado, y habían comenzado a salir, como vaticinara Jason desde esos proféticos tres días en la enfermería.

Sin embargo y para cerrar con broche de oro ese insólito año, Nico había aceptado pasar la Navidad en casa de los Solace. Sería la primera vez que se conociera con la familia de Will, y aunque el hijo de Apolo con frecuencia hablaba de sus hermanos menores y de su madre, Nico no se sentía preparado para verdaderamente aparecer en casa de la familia.

―Todo va a estar bien ―aseguró Will, tranquilamente―. Digo, ¿qué puede salir mal?

―¿De verdad quieres que responda eso? –replicó el hijo de Hades, debatiendo entre si reír de la ingenuidad de su novio o verdaderamente hacer un listado de cómo podían complicarse las cosas.

―Fue retórica –informó Will―. Pero da lo mismo, porque todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más opción que seguirle la corriente, Nico se encogió de hombros y aferró con más fuerza el refractario con arrosto de cerdo que llevaba en la mano. Según Will, aún les quedaban un par de cuadras más por caminar antes de que llegaran a casa de su madre, y Nico estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar una buena excusa para desaparecer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Desgraciadamente, la casa verde limón de los Solace se alzó frente a ellos antes de que Nico pudiera hallar un pretexto creíble o fingir su muerte.

―¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? ―inquirió con poco aplomo mientras cruzaban el camino de adoquines que cruzaba el jardín frontal hasta la puerta de entrada.

―¿Seguro de que quiero que mis padres te conozcan? ―replicó Will con una sonrisa―. ¿De que quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos y a la abuela? Sabes que sí.

―Sólo me aseguraba –gruñó Nico aunque sonaba más como una disculpa nerviosa.

―En el nombre de los dioses, sólo eres un exagerado. Mi cabaña al completo te adora, no veo porqué esto sería diferente ―y sin más, tocó la blanca puerta.

De inmediato, se escucharon pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta. «¡Ya están aquí!», Nico escuchó que gritaba una mujer antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par.

―¡Bienvenido, hijo! ―aplaudió una mujer de largo cabello trenzado tan pronto hubo abierto la puerta. De inmediato, se lanzó a abrazar a Will con fuerza.

―Abuela, eso es suficiente ―rió el hijo de Apolo; apenas había logrado salvar el struffoli que llevaba en sus manos del fiero abrazo de la mujer―. Tenemos visitas.

―Oh, yo sé, yo sé, déjame ver ―murmuró ella, por fin soltando a Will para fijar la vista en su acompañante―. Tú debes ser Nico, ¿cierto? Will nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

―¡Abuela! ―siseó el susodicho, lo que sólo causó que el sonrojo de Nico se volviera más notorio.

―Bueno, hijo, ¿qué quieres que haga, si es la verdad?

―¿Puedes no asustarlo antes siquiera de que haya entrado a la casa? ―pidió Will―. Nico, esta es mi abuela Leonor.

―Puedes llamarme Len, cariño ―interrumpió la mujer, pasándose una mano por el entrecano cabello.

―Y este es Nico, abuela, mi novio ―concluyó Will. Tan pronto la presentación estuvo completa, Len se lanzó a abrazar a Nico con la misma fuerza con la que había recibido a su nieto.

En realidad, Will y Leonor no estaban emparentados, sino que la mujer era madre del padrastro de Will. Sin embargo, Naomi se había casado con Alfonso cuando Will tenía seis años, así que Len había tenido el tiempo suficiente para encariñarse con Will. Acerca de los padres de Naomi, los verdaderos abuelos de Will, Nico sabía muy poco, pero deducía que no habían querido tener nada que ver con el embarazo de su hija.

―Venga ya, ¿qué modales son estos? ―rió la mujer, separándose de Nico―. Pasen, niños, por favor.

Tan pronto entraron en la casa, se escucharon pasos apresurados bajando la escalera, casi como si hubieran estado esperando que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta para bajar. El objetivo de la carrera, por su puesto, era Will, y nada más tocar el último peldaño de los escalones, dos manchas de color, borrosas por la velocidad, se precipitaron contra el hijo de Apolo.

―¡Regresaste! ―escuchó Nico que decían, acompañado de quejas como "¡Yo llegué primero!" y "¡Quítate, le voy a decir a mamá!"

―¡Niños! ―Len lanzó un grito, dirigiéndole una mirada arrepentida a Nico―. Tenemos invitados, ¿recuerdan? Compórtense.

Reaciamente, ambos se separaron de Will, y Nico por fin pudo apreciar los rostros de los hermanos menores de su novio. Alexis, el mayor, debía de tener unos once años, y Sofía era dos años menor. Sofía tenía los ojos de un verde aceitunado, mientras que Alexis tenía los ojos oscuros de Leonor.

―Déjalos, abuela, hace mucho que no nos veíamos ―rió Will, que ahora estaba parado en medio de sus hermanos, rodeándolos con sus brazos. Ante la severa mirada dé Len, Will se apresuró a añadir―. Chicos, este es Nico, mi novio.

Con una risa nerviosa, Sofía le ofreció un saludo con su mano. Por el contrario, Alexis simplemente lo miró, como inspeccionándolo, y luego le ofreció una sonrisa más bien forzada.

―Por favor, pasen ―continuó Len―. Will, cariño, tú madre está en la cocina con Poncho. Pamela y Melisa llegarán en un rato.

Lanzándole una última sonrisa nerviosa a Len, Nico siguió a Will hacia la cocina, donde encontró a una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años inclinada sobre el fregadero. A su lado, un hombre de cabello oscuro, se encargaba de una olla, revolviendo su contenido ―una pasta rojiza― en círculos envolventes para evitar que se pegara.

―Mamá ―llamó Will desde la puerta de la cocina.

De inmediato, Naomi Solace se giró, casi como si no hubiera esperado que la llamaran en ese momento. Tan pronto ver a su hijo, los ojos miel de la mujer se suavizaron cariñosamente.

―Llegaste temprano ―saludó ella, abrazando a su hijo con la misma fuerza que Leonor―. Pensé que Pamela llegaría antes.

―Tía Pame tarda más tiempo en salir de su casa de lo que yo puedo tardar en venir desde California ―rió Will, aunque se abstuvo de explicar que habían ahorrado tiempo puesto que Nico los había transportado hasta Texas con las sombras.

Contrario a lo que Nico había pensado, la bienvenida que Will recibió de su padrastro, Alfonso, no fue nada incómoda. Por el contrario, Will lo abrazó con la mayor de las familiaridades y se apresuró a llevar la atención de sus padres hacia el umbral de la puerta.

Alfonso, hijo de inmigrantes mexicanos, había estado más presente en la vida de Will que el propio Apolo, así que quizás no debería haberse sorprendido de la tranquilidad con la que Will regresaba a su casa. Después de las historias de terror que Nico había escuchado acerca de las familias mortales de otros semidioses, estaba agradecido de que Will tuviera una familia que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

―Poncho, mamá, no hay plazo que no se cumpla y... quiero presentarles a alguien ―sonrió, tomando el refractario de arrosto que Nico aún llegaba en las manos para que no quedara duda de a quién se refería―. Este es Nico, mi novio.

―Hola, hijo, qué bueno que hayas podido venir ―saludó la mujer, mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha―. Ponte cómodo, por favor, que esta es tu casa. Con la atención vuelta a su guiso, Alfonso simplemente le saludó con un gesto de su mano.

Pronto, la cocina se llenó de bullicio, pues Len tuvo la idea de acercarse para ayudar a su nuera. Por su lado, Naomi parecía ser más bien una mujer práctica, y tener a tantas personas en un espacio reducido solamente complicaba las cosas, así que le entregó una pequeña montaña de platos a Leonor, un manojo de cubiertos a Will y a Nico le pidió que se acercara a la mesa para tomar asiento, todo con tal de vaciar la cocina.

De ahí en adelante, todo se volvió un caos, uno entrañable, pero caos al fin y al cabo. Mientras Len y los dos semidioses se encargaban de poner la mesa ―no sin antes haber discutido un poco con la abuela, pues ella sostenía que Nico era un invitado y, como tal, no debería de haber hecho más que sentarse y comer―, sonó el timbre. Leonor, siempre atenta, lanzó un grito para que Alexis atendiera la puerta.

―Lamento la tardanza, pero este pastel no se hizo solo ―comentó la recién llegada quien, en efecto, sostenía una rosca de nuez en sus manos. Detrás de ella entró una muchacha, un poco menor que el propio Nico.

―Todos sabemos que a ti se te quema el agua ―comentó Len, impasible.

―Ay, mamá, por favor, a una no se le puede hacer un poco tarde porque de inmediato... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―se sorprendió, tan pronto sus ojos de fijaron en Will―. Parece que alguien decidió volver a casa para las fiestas.

―Hola, tía, Meli.

―¿Qué saludos son esos? ¡Ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu tía! ―reprendió la mujer, rodando los ojos juguetonamente. Will la obedeció.

―Siempre es un gusto verlos a todos ―ofreció Will.

―Yo no sé los demás, pero verme a mí es hilarante ―bromeó ella, girando su atención al restante semidiós―. Vaya, este debe de ser Nico. Muy bien, me presento yo sola, un gusto conocerte, corazón, yo soy Pamela, hermana de Alfonso, y esta es mi hija, Melissa. Un placer conocerte.

Pronto, Pamela desapareció en la cocina, sólo para volver al cabo de unos minutos, tratando de balancear tres vasos en cada una de sus manos. Alexis, Sofía y Melissa, motivados por una severa mirada de su abuela pronto siguieron el ejemplo de su tía y se encargaron de llevar más vasos, refrescos, una hielera pequeña y dos servilleteros.

El comedor era sólo para seis personas, suposición fácil de confirmar puesto que las sillas de madera que hacían juego con la mesa sólo eran seis; las restantes tres eran sillas de plástico que habían sido colocadas ahí para que alcanzaran los lugares. A nadie pareció importarle, puesto que, si bien las sillas pertenecían a juegos distintos, las cacerolas estaban llenas y había platos suficientes.

En cuestión de minutos, todo estaba listo. Había una cacerola de spaghetti, una olla de la pasta oscura que Alfonso había estado cocinando y, por supuesto, el arrosto que Nico se había asegurado de llevar, todo colocado al centro de la mesa. Al costado de la pared, junto a la entrada de la cocina, Naomi había colocado varias botellas de distintos refrescos.

―También hay ponche, si quieren ―avisó Naomi antes de comenzar a servir platos para pasarlos.

―Má, quizás sería bueno que explicáramos qué estás sirviendo ―intercedió Will tan pronto notó la mirada extrañada de Nico.

―Oh, cierto ―rió la mujer―. A veces olvido que no celebramos esto como ustedes...

―En realidad, Nico está un poco más confundido porque no es de por aquí...

―No, claro que no es de Texas ―asintió Leonor.

―Me refiero a Estados Unidos.

―¿No naciste aquí? ―secundó Pamela―. ¿De dónde eres?

―De Italia ―replicó el susodicho―. Más específicamente, de Venecia.

―¿Tiene mucho que vives aquí? ―inquirió Melissa.

―Es... complicado ―ofreció Nico―. Pero no, técnicamente no he estado más tiempo aquí que en Italia.

―Oh... en tal caso, quizás tengas tú también que explicarnos un poco acerca del platillo que trajiste ―rió Naomi.

―Muy bien, hijo, estos son romeritos ―intercedió Len, apuntando al platillo de Alfonso―. Es mole con... um... romeros, una plantita, y camarones. El ponche es básicamente una infusión de varias frutas.

―Y bastante azúcar ―masculló Will.

―Y los buñuelos ―continuó la mujer, reprendiendo a Will con su mirada―. Son... um... ¿un postre? Tienen miel y azúcar y...

―Guayaba ―le ayudó Sofía.

―Son básicamente masa con miel ―secundó Melissa―. Sólo pruébalos, son deliciosos.

Nico sonrió nerviosamente, sólo para caer en la cuenta de que ahora era su turno para hablar.

―Bueno, el arrosto es... un asado de cerdo ―ofreció.

―¿Cómo carnitas?

―Tendré que admitir que no sé qué es eso.

―¿No las has probado? ―se escandalizó Sofía―. Las carnitas son lo mejor.

―Continúa, Nico, por favor ―rió Naomi.

―Bueno, lleva apio, cebolla, un poco de vino, zanahoria. Mi madre siempre lo cocinaba por estas fechas.

―¿Lleva picante? ―inquirió Melissa, enfocada en las preguntas importantes.

―No, en realidad no como chile así que... no.

―Perfecto, ya me caes bien ―decidió Melissa, paspándole su plato a Naomi para que le sirviera arrosto.

―Ay, hija, algún día tendrás que aprender a comer chile.

―No es cierto, abuela ―replicó la muchacha―. Que sea... mitad mexicana no quiere decir que tenga que comer chile. No entiendo cómo les gusta sufrir con el picante.

―¡Ay, mi amor, es que sin picante la comida no tiene sabor! ―arguyó Leonor―. Will come más picante que tú, míralo nada más.

―Estoy de acuerdo con ella, no tiene sentido ponerle más picante la comida y luego quejarse porque está picosa ―coincidió Nico―. Es más sencillo ahorrarse problemas.

―Gracias ―Melissa le guiñó un ojo―. Bienvenido a la familia, quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Pronto, no quedaba rastro del nerviosismo que Nico había sentido antes de tocar la puerta. Melissa, en cuya mirada Nico había reconocido un brillo pícaro desde el principio, se había convertido en la fan número uno del arrosto de cerdo, y aunque Sofía comentó que le gustaba, parecía que no era mejor que los romeritos de su padre.

Alexis, que se había pasado la comida mirándolo con sospecha de vez en cuando pareció finalmente interesarse en Nico cuando Will comentó que ere bastante bueno cuando se trataba de videojuegos.

―Si te ganó a ti no cuenta, Will ―Alexis rodó los ojos―. Yo puedo ganarte dormido.

―Punto número uno, eso no es verdad y acabas de herir mis sentimientos ―replicó Will, ante la risa de sus padres y su hermana menor―. Y punto número dos, no, no me ganó a mí, sino a los Stoll. ¡A los dos, él solo!

―En honor a la verdad, también te gané a ti ―apuntó Nico.

―¡Sí, a mí también, pero eso no cuenta! ―se quejó el hijo de Apolo―. Mejor aún, no me creas, Alexis, pero te lo demostraré. Nico va a ganarte y por fin tendré ni revancha después de todos estos años de sufrir bajo tu tiranía.

―Eres un exagerado ―lo acusó Melissa antes de volverse hacia Nico―. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

―Práctica, mucha práctica ―decidió Nico―. No preguntes.

―¡Oye!

―Bueno, como parece que ya terminaron y además les urge ir a obtener esa "revancha" ―ofreció Naomi, rodando los ojos, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios la desmentía―. ¿Por qué no limpian la mesa y suben a jugar mientras yo caliento el ponche?

―¡Hecho! ―decidieron Sofía y Alexis al unísono. Sonriendo, Will se apresuró a seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos, que ya recogían los platos sucios de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina. Pronto se les unieron Nico y Melissa.

Resultó ser que Alexis era bastante bueno cuando se trataba de Super Smash Bros, aunque no tanto como los Stoll. Queriendo ganarse el favor del chico, Nico lo dejó ganar un par de partidas, pero se tornó serio cuando Alexis, emocionado por el juego, le comentó a Will que no lograría ganarle ni siquiera con refuerzos. Después de los años que Nico había pasado en el Loto, sus habilidades en los videojuegos estaban en su mejor capacidad.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Naomi? ―preguntó Nico cosa de quince o veinte minutos más tarde. Ahora, la señora Solace estaba sola en la cocina, pues su esposo se había quedado en la mesa, conversando con su madre y su hermana.

―Nico, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que Alexis te mantendría ocupado un rato ―cuestionó la mujer.

―Se aburrieron de mí cuando descubrieron que soy mejor jugador que ellos ―ofreció Nico―. Alexis decidió que es más divertido jugar con Will porque a él sí puede ganarle.

―Ya veo ―asintió la mujer ―. ¿Te importaría ayudarme a servir el ponche? Estoy preparando algo de café para el postre que trajo Pame.

Con un asentimiento, Nico se acercó a la alacena derecha, bajando tazas, como Naomi le indicó. Con ayuda de un cucharón, Nico comenzó a llenarlas, descubriendo en ese inter que no era sólo té, sino que había pedazos de fruta mezclados en la bebida.

―¿Sabes? ―comenzó Naomi después de un rato de trabajo silencioso―. Es la primera vez que Will trae alguien a casa.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. Antes había comentado que le gustaban un par de chicos. Una chica también, Megan, me parece, pero... no había pasado a nada serio.

―Ya... veo ― replicó Nico, aunque en realidad no entendía muy bien por qué Naomi le diría algo así.

―Y bueno, como es la primera vez que estás aquí, me siento con la obligación de avergonzarlo ―continuó la mujer, sintiendo con picardía―. ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando era niño?

―¿Qué?

―Dijo que de mayor quería ser doctor, para curar los corazones rotos de la gente ―sonrió Naomi, suavizando sus ojos ante el recuerdo.

―¿De verdad? ―se le escapó a Nico, que casi dejó caer el ponche fuera de la taza.

―Ajá. Eso dijo ―repitió la mujer―. Él siempre ha sido así... tan... tan desprendido, tan carismático. No me cabe duda de que podría ganarle a sus hermanos sin problemas, pero... prefiere no hacerlo con tal de verlos felices.

―Suena como algo que él haría ―asintió el hijo de Hades.

―Escucha, Nico, Will... es un buen muchacho, y no lo digo sólo porque soy su madre ―añadió ella―. Me alegra que estés aquí. Creo que eres una buena persona y Will parece más feliz desde que está contigo.

Sin más, Naomi apagó la estufa y giró sobre sus talones para salir de la cocina. Ni siquiera esperó a que Nico le ofreciera un tímido "Gracias".

Varias horas más tarde, después de las despedidas necesarias y promesas de que volvería pronto, Will acompañó a Nico a la puerta de la casa de los Morales ―apellido de Alfonso―, con la mitad de la rosca de nuez en las manos de uno y una cacerola con espagueti en las del otro. Contrario a lo que Nico había pensado, no sólo habían ido a dejar algo de comida a la casa anfitriona en pago por su recibimiento, sino que simplemente habían intercambiado sus platillos.

―Espero que no te hayan parecido demasiado, sólo... tienen buena intenciones, te lo prometo ―comenzó a excusarse Will.

―En realidad creo que son bastante... dulces. Algo caóticos, quizás, pero son tu familia, así que no me sorprende ―replicó Nico con picardía.

―¡Hey!

―Hablo en serio, soy yo quien entrena a tus hermanos menores. Sé que pueden ser un dolor de cabeza.

―Buen punto ―sonrió Will, inclinándose para depositar en beso en los labios del hijo de Hades. Habían acordado que Will de quedaría al menos una semana más con su familia mortal, así que Nico sería el único que volvería al campamento esa noche.

―No fueron tan malos como pensé que serían ―asintió Nico tan pronto se separaron―. Ciertamente no fueron peor que Apolo, pero... el Año Nuevo lo pasaremos con mi familia, ¿te parece?

―Te refieres a Hazel y a Frank, ¿verdad?

―Sí, claro, a ellos ―sonrió Nico casi con malicia―. Y a papá y a Perséfone.

―Planeas llevarme con el dios de los muertos y pensabas que mis padres y un par de niños eran lo peor que podía pasarte este año ―bufó Will, aunque, lo mismo que a Naomi, la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios era suficiente para desmentirlo.

―Bueno, creo que lo valgo ―Nico lanzó una risa despreocupada―. A menos que...

―Pasaremos el Año Nuevo con tu familia ―concedió Will, suspirando.

―Perfecto, pasaré por ti como a las tres de la tarde.

―Nope, a los ocho, quédate a desayunar ―lo interrumpió Will―. A mis padres les encantará tenerte aquí otra vez.

―¿Esperas que me levante a esa hora para venir a recogerte? ―inquirió Nico, conteniendo una carcajada.

―Bueno... creo que lo valgo ―repitió Will, una copia casi exacta de la picardía que había logrado distinguir en la voz de Nico―. A menos que...

―Llego a las nueve, última oferta ―ofreció Nico.

―Ocho y media ―sugirió Will, plantando un beso en los labios de Nico.

―Ocho cuarenta y cinco ―aceptó el hijo de Hades, devolviendo el gesto de Will.

―Hasta entonces ―asistió Will, dándole un último abrazo a su novio―. Feliz Navidad ―susurró a su oído.

―Feliz Navidad ―repitió él, saboreando el aroma de Will. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse acerca de la impresión que había dejado en la familia de Will, ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por lo que Hades y Perséfone pensarían de Will.

Por el momento, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos. Justo ahí, justo entonces.


	2. Un alma inmortal para la eternidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martes 26- Cuentos alternos: bueno, ya sabemos que estos eventos llevan un AU, pero este no es cualquier AU, ¡estos son AU's de cuentos de hadas! Aquí hay lugar para todo, desde Nico esperando a que su príncipe azul lo rescate de un dragón enfurecido o Will durmiendo cien años a la espera de su amor verdadero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, como prometí, publicaré la historia de hoy a una hora más decente. Como ya saben, los AU's no son muy de mi gusto, pero sé que a ustedes les llaman mucho la atención, así que... siempre que organizo algún tipo de eventos me aseguro de poner un AU para ustedes. A pesar de todo, debo decir que me gustó mucho cómo se desarrollo esta historia.
> 
> Así que... ¡a leer!

El mar cuenta muchas historias, o al menos es eso lo que dice el pueblo de las sirenas. Por supuesto, la tierra tiene también fábulas que ofrecer. Sin embargo, ¿sabes cuáles son las mejores historias? Aquellas que mezclan realidad con mitología, tierra con agua, desaparición con trascendencia.

Supongo que sabrás de qué tipo de narraciones estoy hablando. Hablo de magia, de hechizos, de amor verdadero, y de sacrificio que sobrepasa las barreras de especies.

La historia que voy a narrar la escuché de una sirena. Fue una noche sin luna en la que me quedé a cargo del timón de nuestra galera. Entonces era joven, apenas un marinero inexperto, pero nunca la he olvidado.

Cuentan los susurros de las olas que hace siglos, antes siquiera de que el hombre dominara los cielos con aeroplanos y el espacio con sus naves, hubo un tritón, justamente el hijo del rey de los mares, que cayó enamorado de los resplandecientes ojos de un príncipe humano. La sirena que me relató esta historia, Atalanta, no supo decirme cómo se conocieron, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo y eso no es importante.

Lo que el pueblo recuerda con exactitud es que este joven tritón, desesperado, recurrió a los poderes de Hécate, la bruja del mar, para conseguir un par de piernas humanas. Hécate, una mujer increíblemente reconocida por su habilidad con la magia, era la última opción de los habitantes de Atlántida. Las malas lenguas decían que, a pesar de que los resultados al recurrir a ella estaban garantizados, sus precios exorbitantes hacían que los tratos con ella no valieran la pena. A Hécate no le importaba demasiado; la impotencia hacía que sus compradores se mostraran más… cooperativos.

Así que el joven príncipe de los mares se apresuró a su cueva, ofreciendo lo único que tenía en pago del deseo más grande que poseía su corazón.

Hécate, siempre complaciente, aceptó la voz de Nico a cambio de una pócima para ofrecerle oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para acercarlo a sus sueños. «Te prepararé un brebaje con el cual te dirigirás a tierra. Una vez ahí, te sentarás en la orilla y lo tomarás, y en seguida te desaparecerá la cola, encogiéndose y transformándose en lo que los humanos llaman piernas; pero va a dolerte, como si te rajasen con una cortante espada*», advirtió la bruja con un deje de lástima en la voz. «Cuantos te vean dirán que eres la criatura más hermosa que han contemplado. Conservarás tu modo de andar oscilante; ninguna bailarina será capaz de balancearse como tú, pero a cada paso que des te parecerá que pisas un afilado cuchillo y que te estás desangrando. Si estás dispuesto a todo esto, te ayudaré*».

Ante sus palabras, Nico no pudo contener una mueca de dolor. El mero pago que Hécate pedía era demasiado, pues la voz de los habitantes de Atlántida era su bien más preciado. Las sirenas se habían hecho con la mala fama de que utilizaban el poder de su voz para provocar el hundimiento de barcos, pero lo cierto era que esas historias representaban sólo la carente percepción que tenía el hombre del mundo submarino. Para ellos, la música era su forma de vida, la manera en la que se comunicaban, la propia fuente de su poder. El dolor que Hécate vaticinaba era sólo la cereza de un pastel de sufrimiento.

«Pero ten en cuenta que una vez que hayas adquirido figura humana, jamás podrás recuperar la de un tritón. Jamás podrás volver por el camino del agua a tu hermana y al palacio de tu padre; y si no conquistas el amor del príncipe de Creta, de tal manera que se olvide de su padre y de su madre, se aferre a ti con alma y cuerpo y haga que el sacerdote una vuestras manos por la eternidad, no adquirirás un alma inmortal. La primera mañana después de su boda con otra, se partirá tu corazón y te convertirás en espuma flotante en el agua*», continuó la mujer, con una voz fría como la gélida agua del Atlántico.

Era costoso, y arriesgado, pero era su única oportunidad, la única posibilidad que tenía de acercarse a su ser amado. Su hermana, Hazel, siempre le había dicho que aquellas cosas que verdaderamente valían la pena eran aquellas que exigían más sacrificio por parte de los interesados. El mar, su hogar hasta entonces, no podía albergarlo más. En una mezcla de histeria y de euforia, cuentan que el príncipe utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para nadar hasta la superficie y obedecer las instrucciones de Hécate.

La magia de la bruja del mar era poderosa, impertérrita. A pesar de sus actitudes, la bruja era buena en lo que hacía, y era justo por eso que la gente la temía y la respetaba en partes iguales. Tan pronto los labios de Nico entraron en contacto con el brebaje rojo carmín que Hécate le había entregado, lo acometió un profundo dolor de cabeza. De inmediato, se vio forzado a ahogar un grito que más tarde recordaría que no hubiera podido salir de su garganta de todas formas, puesto que Hécate había cortado su lengua en pago por su pócima.

Lo que Hécate le había anticipado no se comparaba a la agonía que inundó su ser. Era como si un rayo hubiera caído de lleno sobre su cola, fragmentándola, impidiéndole realizar ningún movimiento para calmar su dolor. El agua era un buen conductor de electricidad, y muchas veces había sentido las leves cosquillas que dejaban los rayos en la sal del océano durante una tormenta. El dolor que sentía en ese momento no podía compararse con una tormenta; era como si los cientos de afilados dientes de un tiburón se hubieran aferrado su cola, como si hubiera quedado prendido entre rocas que se derrumbaban.

Apenas consciente, Nico logró ocultarse detrás de una formación de rocas. Su primera noche fuera del océano.

Perseus, el joven humano del cual Nico había quedado prendado, era un príncipe en sus propios dominios. Él, apenas un par de años mayor que el propio Nico, amaba profundamente al mar, a la manera extraña en la que quieren los humanos. Todas las mañanas, el joven mortal se levantaba y en compañía de su caballo recorría la orilla del mar. Quizás fue así que Nico lo conoció por primera vez, mientras Perseus paseaba una mañana de verano, sonriéndole a la inmensidad del mar, dejando que la salada brisa le revolviera los cabellos.

Esa mañana no fue diferente, y apenas la aurora hubo rozado el cielo, Perseus ensilló a su caballo para salir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de un muchacho sobre la helada arena de la playa. De inmediato, Perseus desmontó y se acercó al joven para asegurarse de que se encontraba con vida. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Nico aún respiraba, lo tomó en sus brazos y retomó su posición en el lomo de su caballo, apresurándose de vuelta al palacio para que el muchacho recibiera atención médica.

Resultó que el muchacho se encontraba saludable, aunque algo deshidratado. Rápidamente, le entregaron ropas de seda y satín, y le dieron la bienvenida al castillo como si se tratara de un príncipe de tierras lejanas, sin saber quién era el muchacho al que habían acogido. Muchas veces Perseus le preguntó su nombre, quién era, de dónde venía, pero Nico no podía responder, puesto que había pagado con su voz la oportunidad de ver los ojos azules del hermoso mortal que había visto pasear a la orilla del mar.

Por las noches, las mujeres bailaban grácilmente, intentando atraer la atención de Perseus hasta ellas. Nico, sin saber siquiera lo que hacía, pronto imitó los movimientos de las doncellas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. A pesar de que a cada paso que daba, el joven tritón sentía el filo de un puntiagudo cuchillo clavarse en sus talones, la mirada del príncipe era suficiente para obligarlo a forzar una sonrisa. La corte del príncipe no había visto a ningún otro, hombre o mujer, moverse con mayor delicadeza.

Con el tiempo, se volvió casi imposible ver al príncipe sin el joven al que había encontrado en la playa a su lado. Él llamaba al antiguo príncipe de los mares "pequeño expósito" cariñosamente, y Nico sonreía, imaginando el día en el que el sacerdote finalmente uniera sus manos en matrimonio.

Por las noches, Nico bajaba hasta la playa para descansar sus piernas en el agua del mar. En una ocasión, su hermana, Hazel, lo vio desde lejos y de inmediato la sirenita se acercó a verlo, rogándole que volviera con ellos. Pero Nico no podía responderle a su querida hermana, y menos aún podía volver al palacio submarino de su padre, así que se conformó con mirar a su hermana tristemente y negar con la cabeza.

Tan sólo meses después, se decretó que el príncipe de Creta debía contraer matrimonio. En instancia, se suponía que la unión había sido decidida entre el padre de Perseus y la reina de una provincia lejana, Atenas. El matrimonio era la mejor manera de cerrar un acuerdo de paz, pues permitía que los reinos engrandecieran su territorio y poderío con el más sagrado de los contratos.

Nico, desesperado, se aferró a la promesa de que el príncipe de Creta no quería aún comprometerse a un compromiso de ese calibre, pues el propio Perseus le había confesado que no se sentía listo para dedicar su vida al reino. Perseus era joven, aún quería viajar, cruzar el océano, leer, tener aventuras. Una esposa ―que más tarde le daría herederos al trono― era renunciar a todo eso.

Sin embargo, sólo por complacer a su padre, Perseus accedió a conocer a la princesa de Atenas, Annabeth. De inmediato, Perseus quedó prendado de la risa de la princesa, del brillo pícaro de sus ojos grises, del orgullo mismo con el que se conducía la joven, sin lanzarse a sus brazos o queriendo impresionarlo con danzas como las otras doncellas. Annabeth era una muchacha instruida, concluyó el príncipe tras su primera entrevista; saltaba a la vista que tenía una mente ágil y una mano de hierro, perfecta para sostener un cetro y regir un reino valeroso.

Resultó ser que a Annabeth le gustaba montar, lo mismo que a Perseus, y aunque, como buena princesa, no disfrutaba en demasía de la vida del marinero, no se oponía a disfrutar de la playa o a viajar por barco. Tenía una voz idónea para acompañar al violín del príncipe y era querida por su pueblo.

Pronto, Perseus le confesó a Nico que no podía esperar a que los preparativos de la boda estuvieran listos.

Fue en ese momento, que Nico supo que estaba perdido y las proféticas palabras dé Hécate volvieron a él. Hasta entonces, había conservado la esperanza de que Perseus volviera hacia él sus ojos azules como el propio mar que Nico había abandonado y descubriera todo el afecto que el antiguo príncipe de los océanos albergaba por él. Conociendo al espíritu indómito de Perseus, Nico había creído que aún tenía algo de tiempo, que aunque al danzar sus talones sangraran, que aunque por las mañanas tuviera que obligarse a colocar sus piernas humanas de vuelta en el marmóreo suelo del palacio, al menos tenía una oportunidad. Al menos el objeto de su amor estaba con él y tenía la oportunidad de que le devolviera el cariño que le había profesado hasta entonces.

Pero Perseus lo veía apenas como a un hermano menor, alguien a quien amaba profundamente, pero no más de lo que se ama a un padre o a una madre, no de una manera que lo hiciera olvidarse a sí mismo y a sus títulos, no de la manera en que se amaba cuando se le pedía al sacerdote que los volviera uno mediante el matrimonio. Perseus lo amaba profundamente, pero no de la manera en la que amaba a Annabeth.

Fueron apenas un par de semanas las que tuvo Nico para imaginar lo que sería convertirse en espuma de mar, para recordar con más nostalgia que nunca al palacio de su padre, los brazos de su madre. Fueron apenas un par de semanas en las que Nico se aferró fuertemente a su hermana durante las noches, sin poder explicarle la razón de su desesperación, pues no podía hablar. Fueron apenas un par de semana las que tuvo Nico para despedirse de las dos vidas que había llevado hasta entonces, pues pronto él desaparecería, por no poseer un alma inmortal como los hombres.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en un gran navío, sobre el mar, pues el príncipe quería hacer constar su amor a la libertad. Perseus, romántico como era, quería unificar a sus dos pasiones más grandes: el vasto océano y la fiera princesa de Atenas.

Nico sabía que apenas le quedaban unas horas de vida, pues tan pronto saliera el sol, él se convertiría en espuma de mar, pues Perseus, el objeto de su amor, había tomado la mano de otra y le había prometido su lealtad eterna. Perseus, el bello, el impertérrito, el ingenuo, no había podido ver que Nico no lo veía como a un hermano, sino como al hombre con quien quería compartir su vida.

Cuando el sol agonizaba lanzando destellos sobre el agua del mar, Nico reconoció un rostro familiar entre las olas. Era su hermana, que le ofrecía una daga de oro. Preocupada ―tanto ante el pronóstico de su hermano como debido a la posibilidad de que los mortales la vieran―, le explicó que había acudido a donde Hécate, quien le había explicado todo.

«Le di mi larga cabellera a la bruja a cambio de que me dejara acudir en tu auxilio, para que no mueras esta noche. Me dio un cuchillo, ahí lo tienes. ¡Mira qué afilado es!*», explicó Hazel, lanzando miradas de desesperación a su hermano. «Antes de que salga el sol debes clavarlo en el corazón del príncipe, y cuando su sangre caliente salpique tus pies, volverá a crecerte la cola de pez y serás de nuevo un tritón, podrás saltar al mar y vivir tus trescientos años antes de convertirte en salada y muerta espuma.*»

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hazel tomó las manos de Nico y las colocó en el mango de la daga para después desaparecer entre las olas. Más confundido que nunca, Nico guardó el arma y volvió a la fiesta.

Esa noche, Nico intentó asesinar a Perseus. Con el silencio que lo había desde que hiciera aquél trato maldito con Hécate y con la gracia que la bruja le había permitido conservar, Nico se coló en la alcoba del príncipe, a quien encontró plácidamente dormido, sus brazos colocados alrededor de su nueva esposa.

Por última vez, Nico contempló la débil sonrisa que adornaba los labios del príncipe, la despreocupación de sus facciones. Se fijó en la princesa también, una mujer hermosa, con pómulos altos y brazos fuertes. No eran una mala pareja, ni siquiera eran malas personas. Incluso mientras Nico levantaba la daga, el antiguo príncipe de los mares se sabía incapaz de apuñalar al objeto de su amor.

Temblando de rabia y de impotencia, Nico abandonó los aposentos de la pareja real y se apresuró a la cubierta del barco. Una vez ahí, se aferró a la barandilla y dejó caer la daga ―¡su última salvación!― al mar. Que se hundiera, que se llevara ese amor maldito al abismo, como el viento se lo llevaría a él muy pronto.

Con los primeros rayos rosados del sol, lo acometió un dolor profundo, pero aún que el que había sentido al tomar el brebaje de Hécate. Esta vez, no sentía su cola siendo fragmentada, sino que era como si cada célula de su cuerpo tirara de él hacia una dirección opuesta, con una fuerza tan increíblemente poderosa que su mente no podía siquiera intentar controlar a su propio cuerpo.

Pero pronto, en lugar de precipitarse hacia el mar y hacia su perdición, Nico se encontró con que su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ya no sentía dolor.

En lugar de espuma, seguía siendo... él. Sólo que se sentía más ligero y su piel ahora era traslucida, intangible, tanto así que las gotas que salpicaban de las olas ahora lo atravesaban completamente.

«¿A dónde voy?», preguntó, dividido entre el miedo y la histeria. Tan pronto elevó la vista cayó en la cuenta de que estaba rodeado de muchos como él; traslúcidos e intangibles.

«A reunirte con los hijos del aire. El tritón no tiene un alma inmortal, ni puede adquirirla si no es por mediación del amor de un hombre; su eterno destino depende de un poder ajeno*», explicó una mujer de piel oscura prontamente. Llevaba una túnica púrpura y Nico pronto la reconoció como la líder del extraño conjunto de criaturas. «Tampoco tienen alma inmortal los hijos del aire, pero pueden ganarse una con sus buenas obras. Nosotros volamos hacia las tierras cálidas, donde el aire bochornoso y pestífero mata a los seres humanos; nosotras les procurarnos frescor. Esparcimos el aroma de las flores y enviamos alivio y curación. Cuando hemos laborado por espacio de trescientos años, esforzándonos por hacer todo el bien posible, nos es concedida un alma inmortal y entramos a participar de la felicidad eterna que ha sido concedida a los humanos. Tú, pobrecillo tritón, te has esforzado con todo tu corazón, como nosotros; has sufrido, y sufrido con paciencia, y te has elevado al mundo de los espíritus del aire: ahora puedes procurarte un alma inmortal, a fuerza de buenas obras, durante trescientos años.*»

«Podemos recibir nuestra alma antes*», informó otra joven, llevaba una sonrisa ligera y plumas atadas entre sus cabellos. «Entramos volando, invisibles, en las moradas de los humanos donde hay niños, y por cada día que encontramos a uno bueno, que sea la alegría de sus padres y merecedor de su cariño, se abrevia nuestro período de prueba. El niño ignora cuándo entramos en su cuarto, y si nos causa gozo y nos hace sonreír, nos es descontado un año de los trescientos; pero si damos con un chiquillo malo y travieso, tenemos que verter lágrimas de tristeza, y por cada lágrima se nos aumenta en un día el tiempo de prueba.*»

Y así, el antiguo príncipe de los océanos aceptó su nueva forma y, complaciente, se apresuró a buscar maneras de restar años a su sentencia. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida.

A veces, se paseaba tan cerca del agua del océano que la sentía salpicarle el rostro sólo para ver a su hermana, aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Se mantenía alejado de Creta y de Atenas, pero disfrutaba la libertad que tenía ahora, la promesa extendida de un alma inmortal como la de los hombres.

Una tarde de verano él se convirtió en otro hijo del viento, un joven rubio, de ojos como el cielo y una sonrisa que producía destellos en el agua del mismo modo en el que el sol lo hacía cuando se reflejaba en el mar. Era joven, apenas mayor de lo que Nico había sido al transformarse.

No había brujas del mar en su historia, y a decir verdad Nico no sabía muy bien cómo es que ese muchacho había terminado por anhelar un alma inmortal, pero eso no importaba, pues la risa de ese joven era como la de un niño, de esas que restaban años a su sentencia.

Pronto, Nico encontró que pasaba más y más tiempo en compañía de ese muchacho; Will era su nombre. Juntos, se acercaban a los poblados e intentaban hacer reír a los niños; juntos liberaban a los animales que habían quedado atrapados en las trampas de los cazadores; juntos ayudaban a los guardabosques a localizar a las personas que se perdían en la inmensidad de las florestas.

Will no había sido un príncipe, sino un elfo que tenía las manos llenas de magia, quizás la misma que había manipulado Hécate. Había perdido la vida al utilizar toda la magia que tenía en apagar el incendio de un poblado, salvando así la vida de sus habitantes. Y Will, lo mismo que Nico, se había entregado a la muerte sin saber que aún tenía la posibilidad de recibir un alma inmortal.

Nico no era un desconocido para ese tipo de sentimientos, y un buen día cayó en la cuenta de que había caído prendado de la sonrisa de Will, de las historias que contaba, de la manera que tenía de motivarlo a intentar algo nuevo. Era un fuego intenso en su interior, un deseo incontrolable de conservar la risa de Will y poder sentirse dueño de ella. Era apenas la mitad de poderoso de lo que había sido el afecto que sintiera por ese príncipe mortal.

Y una mañana de primavera, Nico se dio cuenta de que anhelaba conseguir un alma inmortal para pasar la eternidad con Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que no lo sepan, "La Sirenita" ha sido mi princesa favorita desde que era niña. Después, leí la historia de Hans Christian Andersen, y a pesar de lo desgarradora que es, el hecho de que presente de una manera tan hermosa el sacrificio que conlleva el verdadero amor hizo que ese cuento se convirtiera en mi favorito.
> 
> Así que, cuando decidí incluir un AU de cuentos de hadas en esta locura no me hizo falta pensar demasiado para encontrar la historia que quería utilizar. Admitiré que un amigo me hizo dudar de mi decisión, pues dijo que "La Sirenita" era demasiado popular y que probablemente alguien más la utilizaría. Por un breve instante consideré usar "El ahijado de la Muerte" como mi cuento original, pero al final... no funcionó con esa historia, así que volví a mi historia favorita.
> 
> Me pareció, además, que no había mejor manera de rendirle un tributo a Hans Christian Andersen, puesto que la imposibilidad de la sirenita de compartir la vida con su príncipe en realidad representa el amor de Andersen por un amigo suyo que, claramente, no era homosexual y se casó con una mujer, para nunca volver a hablarle a Hans Christian. Como sea, por favor díganme qué les pareció.
> 
> Ahora, los asteriscos: todos son citas del cuento original, pero me vi en la obligación de cambiar algunas cosas, así que enlistaré qué es lo que modifiqué.
> 
> Del 1 al 3, aunque convertí a Percy en príncipe de Creta y tuve que cambiar una línea que decía "uniéndoos como marido y mujer" a "uniéndoos por la eternidad" puesto que... no podían ser marido y mujer.
> 
> 4 y 5, convertí "sirena" en "tritón" y quité los plurales, pues la sirenita original tenía varias hermanas y Nico sólo una. Para ser honesta, no me di cuenta de que había eliminado a Bianca hasta que empecé a editar. Supongo que pude haber agregado unos plurales aquí y allá, pero preferí dejar sólo a Hazel. Creo que he defendido a Bianca lo suficiente, es hora de que Hazel reciba el cariño que merece.
> 
> 6 y 7, en lugar de "las hijas del viento" coloqué "los hijos del viento", para que Nico y Will pudieran unírseles. También tuve que eliminar "las sirenas" y convertirlo en "los seres submarinos".
> 
> 8 y 9 quité "Dios", puesto que... sentí que no venía acorde con el tema de la historia.
> 
> Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy. Díganme qué les pareció esta historia. Únanse a la Semana Solangelo y escriban cuál es su cuento de hadas preferido.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos mañana!


	3. Vueltas y venganzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miércoles 27- Día de la misión: sí, a nadie le sorpende que Will y Nico terminaran trabajando juntos en las misiones, así que, ¿qué tal les va en su primera misión? ¿Hay heridos, todo es felicidad, tienen problemas con un dios entrometido? ¡Eso les toca a ustedes decidirlo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, heme aquí de nuevo. Este es el tercer día de locura, así que... ¡aquí vamos!

De todas las misiones en las que Nico se había visto involucrado, había una que recordaba con más frecuencia, aunque fuera sólo porque la cabaña de Hécate no le permitía olvidarla.

Sucedió que, un par de años tras la derrota de Gea, Quirón lo llamó para pedirle que se hiciera cargo del rescate de una semidiosa en Rhode Island. En otras circunstancias, quizás el anciano centauro hubiera llamado a alguien más para encargarse de la tarea, pero era mitad del otoño y había poca gente en el campamento.

El único problema era que Will, quien también se encontraba en el campamento, no parecía dispuesto a que Nico se fuera solo.

Tanto Quirón como Nico habían explicado que era una misión muy sencilla y que Nico no necesitaba ayuda. A Will no le había importado.

Al final, Quirón accedió a que Will lo acompañara, sólo para sacarse al rubio de encima, o al menos esa era la teoría de Nico. Quirón no la había confirmado, pero tampoco se había mostrado dispuesto a negarla.

Era una misión sencilla. Y aun así las cosas salieron mal.

—*—*—

No tuvieron ningún problema en llegar a Rhode Island. Tampoco les fue difícil encontrar a Finn, el sátiro que había llamado al campamento.

La niña, quien de acuerdo a Finn se llamaba Lucy, tenía el cabello oscuro, apenas tocándole los hombros. No podía tener más de nueve años, pero ya había causado varios incidentes en el colegio.

Lucy, hija de una madre soltera que no parecía tener el suficiente tiempo como para lidiar con los desajustes de su hija, no tuvo mucho problema en acompañarlos. Era irónico, pensaba Nico, que los padres se pasaran la vida diciéndoles a sus hijos que no aceptaran propuestas de extraños para que el modus operandi del Campamento Mestizo se basara justamente en la seguridad de que los semidioses les dieran su voto de confianza y accedieran a irse con ellos sin que hubiera necesidad de secuestrar a nadie.

En la opinión de Nico, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si sólo se hubieran tomado de las manos y él los hubiera teletransportado hasta el campamento. Fácil, rápido y seguro. Sin embargo, Will insistía en que no debía de utilizar tanto sus poderes de sombras, sobre todo no para mover a tantas personas. Finn estaba de acuerdo con Will, aunque su argumento era más bien que no quería asustar a la joven semidiosa.

Así que, al final, compraron boletos de autobús para regresar a Nueva York. Ese fue su primer error.

Compraron cuatro billetes y, o al dependiente no le importó en lo mínimo o la actuación de Finn como su guardián legal fue tremendamente convincente, porque no preguntó nada. Quizás era una señal de que todo se iría al demonio a la que tampoco le prestaron atención.

Subieron al vehículo a eso de las dos de la tarde, tomaron sus respectivos asientos y por dos horas todo fue tranquilidad. Finn y Lucy tenían los asientos 5 y 6, mientras que Will y Nico habían comprado el 9 y el 10, por lo que todos estaban acomodados en el costado izquierdo del camión, con Nico y Will justo detrás de sus protegidos.

Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, el aire acondicionado se tornó muy frío súbitamente. De hecho, Nico recordaba haberse quitado su chamarra para dársela a Will, pues como buen hijo de Apolo, su novio se transformaba en una masa titiritante tan poco la temperatura bajaba. Nico aún estaba discutiendo con Will ―él decía que se sentía perfectamente y que Nico iba a resfriarse si no se abrigaba― cuando el vehículo se detuvo abruptamente.

De inmediato, Will y Nico se pusieron de pie, lo que quizás no fue una de sus mejores ideas, pues mientras Nico se preocupaba por desenfundar su espada, algo pesado se abalanzó contra el lado derecho del autobús. El impacto hizo que Nico trastabillara, aunque logró mantenerse erguido, a diferencia de Will, quien fue lanzado contra los asientos.

En ese momento, la molestia colectiva ante el retraso del viaje se transformó en pánico. Afortunadamente, el vehículo no se había volcado, pero durante unos terribles segundos, el autobús se mantuvo elevado, todo su peso apoyado en las llantas del lado izquierdo. Finalmente, la gravedad atrajo al automóvil de vuelta al suelo con un estruendoso golpe seco.

―¡Hora de irnos! ―anunció Finn, tomando la mano de Lucy para ponerse de pie.

No hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces, pero quizás les faltó un poco de tiempo, pues poco después una segunda fuerza impactó contra el costado del automóvil; esta vez, del lado izquierdo.

―Genial, hay dos de ellos ―masculló Nico, aferrándose al respaldo de un asiento para no repetir la hazaña de Will y terminar en el suelo del autobús.

―Por lo menos dos ―corrigió el hijo de Apolo―. En realidad no estamos seguros de nada.

A sus espaldas, otro de los pasajeros rompió la ventana que en grandes letras rojas marcaba "SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA". Después de eso, todo se transformó en caos.

Dado que sus asientos eran de los primeros, Will y Nico decidieron salir por la puerta en lugar de por la ventana rota; el aterrorizado conductor había sido el primero en huir, dejando la puerta abierta. Sabiendo que fuera el peligro era mayor, Nico decidió que sería el primero de los semidioses en evacuar el autobús. Detrás de él avanzaba Finn, con la mano derecha de Lucy entre las suyas y cara de pocos amigos; Will cerraba la caravana.

Habían descendido por el lado derecho, a diferencia de algunos pasajeros, que habían evacuado por las ventanas, así que pasaron varios segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Qué crees que sean? ―preguntó Will mientras fingía apuntar con un arco que Kayla le había prestado.

―¿Telequines? ―ofreció Finn, lanzando miradas nerviosas a sus costados.

―Estamos muy lejos de la costa para eso ―condenó Nico―, pero lo que sea que se haya estampado contra el autobús es grande. Estén…

Antes de que Nico terminara de dar sus recomendaciones, de desató una tercera ronda de gritos, dejando en claro dónde estaban los monstruos.

―No se separen ―ordenó Nico, por fin desenvainando su espada, la que había vuelto a su funda después del segundo impacto. Lentamente, el hijo de hades rodeó la parte delantera del autobús―. Por todos los dioses…

―¿Y ahora qué? ―se quejó Finn, quien no podía ver nada debido al cofre del vehículo. Lucy y Will estaban tan confundidos que ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar nada.

―Toros de Cólquide―determinó Nico―. Son dos. Ahora estamos en problemas.

Sin decir más, Nico se adelantó hasta colocarse al otro lado del autobús, entre los confundidos mortales y uno de los toros.

―¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó Lucy, lanzándole miradas de extrañeza a Finn.

―¿Recuerdas al hombre con un solo ojo que vimos en la escuela? ―inquirió el sátiro―. Digamos que esto es algo así.

―Pero… dijiste que me lo había imaginado…

―Más tarde habrá tiempo de explicaciones ―la cortó Will, adelantándose para seguir a Nico―. Por ahora quédense aquí y no se separen.

―¿Pero qué está pasan…?

―¡No se separen! ―repitió Will, ignorando a Lucy mientras él también rodeaba el cofre del automóvil, intentando apuntar con su arco aunque, en realidad, lo estaba sosteniendo incorrectamente.

De frente a los toros, Nico había guardado su espada tras reflexionar que le serviría de poco, y ahora se ocupaba en convocar a tantos zombies como podía para distraer a los enormes animales metálicos. Will no podía invocar cadáveres, pero igualmente decidió seguir el ejemplo de Nico y guardar su arma.

―¿Tenemos un plan? ―le preguntó al hijo de Hades―. ¿O se supone que improvisemos?

―¿Te parece que tengamos uno? ―contraatacó su novio―. Es más, ¿alguna vez nos tomamos el tiempo de anticipar este tipo de cosas?

―Quizás deberíamos dejar de confiar en la suerte entonces ―masculló Will mientras se detenía a ayudar a una muchacha a levantarse del suelo.

―Tú detén al de la derecha y yo me encargo de éste ―concluyó Nico―. La prioridad es evacuar a los mortales y largarnos de aquí.

―Eso es lo que quería escuchar ―asintió el rubio―. Acuérdate de que estas cosas escupen fuego.

―No es algo fácil de olvidar ―bufó Nico, quien ya había visto a varios de sus zombies ser incinerados―. Esto sería más fácil si tuviéramos a Leo aquí.

―¿Disculpa? ―recriminó Will al tiempo que juntaba sus manos para invocar sus poderes―. ¿Estoy yo aquí y tú prefieres a Leo?

―La última vez que pregunté no tenías piel resistente al fuego ―gruñó el hijo de Hades, mientras comandaba a sus zombies para que se interpusieran en el camino de uno de los toros y un matrimonio de la tercera edad.

―Quizás, pero Leo no puede controlar la luz ―apuntó Will orgullosamente. Sin perder más tiempo, convocó a los rayos del sol aproximarse a sus manos, de la misma forma en la que había visto a Nico hacer tantas otras veces con las sombras.

―¿Qué haces?

―Buena pregunta ―masculló Will, frunciendo el ceño en concentración―. Tú reza para que funcione.

Antes de que Nico pudiera preguntar de qué carambas estaba hablando o siqueira a qué dios pretendía que elevara sus plegarias, Will levantó ambos brazos, sosteniendo una bola de luminosidad. Apenas prestándole atención a la batalla, Nico alcanzó a percibir que Will movía los labios con mucha rapidez.

Por un segundo, no pasó nada, pero entonces, Nico cayó en la cuenta de que la luz que Will había conseguido acoger en sus manos se desprendía lentamente de las yemas de sus dedos. En cuestión de segundos, el haz de luz salía disparado.

Ensimismados en lo que parecía ser una bola de fuego, los toros de Cólquide dejaron de prestarle atención a los aterrorizados viajeros para intentar perseguir la luz. Sorprendido, Nico giró sobre sus hombros para mirar a Will.

―¿Eso era lo que intentabas hacer? ―inquirió, gritando para hacerse oír sobre el atemorizado bullicio de los mortales.

―No esperaba que funcionara, pero… sí ―dejó escapar Will.

―Lo que sea que hayas hecho, no te detengas ―ordenó Nico al tiempo que trastabillaba debido al temblor que provocaba el retumbar de las pezuñas de los animales en el suelo―. Tengo una idea. ¿Puedes hacer dos de esas cosas al mismo tiempo?

―Puedo intentarlo ―articuló Will, aunque no sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo. No había tiempo para dudar.

―Con eso basta ―se resignó el hijo de Hades―. Yo los distraeré. Dime cuando estés listo.

Sin más, Nico volvió a concentrarse en las figuras esqueléticas que salían de las profundidades de la tierra, redoblando el número de zombies que invocaba. Los dioses sabían lo que estaban viendo los pobres mortales a su alrededor.

Concentrado como estaba en canalizar su energía hacia los confines de la tierra, Nico no tenía la más mínima noción del tiempo que había pasado hasta que Will por fin exclamó "¡Lo tengo!"

―¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? ―inquirió el hijo de Apolo.

―No ―replicó Nico, restándole importancia―. ¿Alguna vez estamos seguros de algo?

―Buen punto.

―Este es el plan ―anunció el hijo de Hades―. Enfoca ambos haces de luz hacia los ojos de los toros mientras yo oscurezco el ambiente, ¿de acuerdo? Después, según mi teoría, los toros se atacarán el uno al otro.

―¿Eso tiene siquiera sentido? ―cuestionó Will.

―¿Tienes una mejor idea? ―acusó su novio.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Will tuvo que admitir que no era así. Después de todo, las mejores ideas se les presentaban, como regla general, cuando estaban a punto de morir, así que confiar en Nico no parecía una mala decisión; sin duda alguna era mejor que no hacer nada.

Antes de comenzar, Will tomó un hondo suspiro para prepararse. Finalmente, dirigió sus brazos con los dedos extendidos hacia el lado contrario, de manera que su brazo derecho había quedado con la mano dirigida hacia su costado izquierdo y la izquierda encaraba su lado derecho.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, Will no estaba prestando atención, sus ojos enfocados exclusivamente en la luminiscencia que refulgía en las puntas de sus dedos. Sin embargo, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la penumbra a su alrededor lo extrañara lo suficiente como para que se volviera a Nico.

En otras circunstancias, Will se habría alarmado ante la cantidad de energía que Nico estaba consumiendo para moldear las sombras. En ese preciso instante, no importaba.

―¡Ahora! ―rugió Nico tan pronto calculó que la oscuridad era suficiente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Will obedeció, disparando la luz que había acumulado en sus manos hacia los morros de los toros. La penumbra era tal que, tan pronto el poder de Will colisionó contra el bronce de los animales, perdiéndose, la carretera quedó en una oscuridad casi total.

En realidad, la penumbra era sólo una parte del terror que se desató más tarde, pues poco después de que la luz desapareciera, el aire se llenó de rugidos metálicos. Bajo sus pies, el asfalto comenzó a temblar, lo que tal vez hubiera provocado otra ronda de gritos por parte de los mortales, aunque no hubo tiempo para ello. De inmediato, el retumbar de las broncíneas pezuñas se transformó en algo más siniestro, como el rechinar de cientos de puertas sin aceitar al cerrarse de improviso.

―¿Qué carajos…? ―Will alcanzó a escuchar que Nico decía antes de que un chirrido ensordecedor se adueñara del aire.

El escándalo probablemente no duró más que algunos segundos, pero parecieron varios minutos de estridencia. Poco a poco, los terribles crujidos fueron disminuyendo pero, por un espacio considerable de tiempo, apenas fue posible escuchar más allá del desgarre de piezas metálicas que caían al suelo.

Por fin, un último pedazo de bronce ―de considerable tamaño, a juzgar por el estruendo que provocó―, resbaló contra la grava de la carretera. Cuando el chirrido finalmente se extinguió, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Por un instante, el silencio de la carretera fue casi absoluto, hasta que, lentamente, se volvió a percibir el silbar del viento a su alrededor.

Tras un rato de quietud, Nico decidió que era seguro devolver la luz, así que, cuidadosamente, como para no ofuscar a los mortales, dejó que las sombras se volvieran al Inframundo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Will, que ahora parecía pálido.

―Estoy vivo ―masculló Nico, encogiéndose de hombros; para sorpresa de Will, su voz no ocultaba sarcasmo, sino que simplemente apuntaba lo más importante.

Tan pronto Will estuvo convencido de que Nico no estaba herido de gravedad, el hijo de Apolo se giró para evaluar la situación de los infortunados mortales. Estupefactos, comenzaban a levantarse del suelo, en donde se habían ovillado en un desesperado intento de protegerse. Algunos habían corrido a refugiarse detrás del autobús y ahora empezaban a asomar sus cabezas, sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

Afortunadamente, Will notó que nadie parecía tener heridas serias, aunque algunos sangraban de pequeñas cortadas en el rostro y los brazos; probablemente de haber caído al intentar huir. Lo peor que había era un muchacho que se aferraba el brazo izquierdo, posiblemente roto, pues Nico reconoció que había estado recargado en la ventana cuando el toro había embestido el vehículo por primera vez. De igual forma, una señora parecía haberse lastimado el tobillo derecho y en ese momento se había sentado al costado de la carretera, haciendo muecas de dolor.

―La próxima vez hacemos un viaje de sombras ―anunció Nico―. Nada de "Vámonos en autobús, que es más seguro".

―¡Lo siento! ¿Cómo iba a saber que estas bestias nos atacarían? ―se justificó el hijo de Apolo mientras Nico rodaba los ojos.

―Tú revisa que Finn y a Lucy se encuentren bien, yo me encargo de la mujer con el tobillo lastimado ―suspiró Nico sin pensárselo demasiado, acostumbrado como estaba a trabajar hombro con hombro con Will en la enfermería o después de un juego de captura la bandera.

Fue hasta más tarde esa noche, cuando Lucy estaba sana y salva en el campamento, que Nico cayó en la cuenta de lo extraña que había resultado su reacción. Dos años antes, él hubiera sido el segundo en abandonar la escena, justo después de los toros.

Sin embargo, ese día, la posibilidad de huir sin antes haberse asegurado de que los mortales no tenían heridas graves ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Dos años antes, él no se hubiera sentido con la confianza de acercarse a un desconocido y examinarlo.

Ahora era algo que hacía sin necesidad de cuestionárselo, era una segunda naturaleza, ni más ni menos.

Estar con Will era así, lo hacía sentirse tranquilo con lo que hacía, era una presencia que le infundía confianza. Will también era un idiota que no sabía reconocer que también llegaba a sobrepasarse con sus poderes, pero esa era otra historia. Por el momento, Nico tenía la satisfacción de ser el jefe suplente de la enfermería, pues Will se había dejado llevar con el asunto de la luz y ahora tenía órdenes directas ―de Nico, un paramédico certificado― de no salir de la cama.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, decidió Nico, y la venganza era muy dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hay mucho que decir al respecto así que... espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Recuerden que aún están a tiempo de unirse a este pequeño desastre, así que por favor vayan a Facebook, búsquenme (Karen Hikari, igual que aquí, mi foto de perfil es una chica de lentes rojos leyendo) y pregunten por la Semana Solangelo.
> 
> Oh, por cierto, la señora que se lastimó el tobillo está totalmente basada en mí, puesto que hace poco más de un año me esquincé el tobillo derecho. Por favor, duerman bien, tomen mucha agua y no hagan lo que yo hago.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos mañana!


	4. Piedritas en la ventana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jueves 28- Poemas dedicados: bien, ¿han escuchado hablar de los song-fics? Pues esto es más o menos lo mismo, sólo que con poemas. ¿Qué poema creen que le queda a la pareja, por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Quiero comenzar con una disculpa. Ayer estaba escribiendo las notas para este capítulo, y a la hora que le doy "Guardar" me marca que no tengo internet. Obviamente, hice un coraje, pensé que era cosa de la computadora, volví a cargar la página, revisé en el teléfono... y nada.
> 
> Perdí las notas que ya había escrito, me esperé hasta las doce a ver si regresaba el internet, pero como vi que iba para largo, me acosté. Lo que más coraje me da es que se haya ido justo estos días. Esperaba que hoy en la mañana ya hubiera servicio, pero no. Hablamos a las oficinas y dijeron que debíamos esperar hasta que fueran 48 horas. De hecho, hasta hace diez minutos yo seguía sin internet.
> 
> Así que, super avergonzada, les dejo este capítulo por aquí y en unos minutos publico el correspondiente a hoy.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

De vez en cuando, la alegría  
tira piedritas contra mi ventana.  
Quiere avisarme que está ahí, esperando,  
pero me siento calmo, casi diría ecuánime.

—*—*—

Los primeros meses, Nico no se dio cuenta de nada. Era sencillo pasar los pequeños detalles por alto, era fácil perderse en ese instante de paz que les era permitido tras la derrota de Gea.

Empezó en la enfermería, de eso estaba seguro. Empezó con un chico empecinado, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y que, a pesar del mucho trabajo que había por hacer en la pequeña clínica del campamento, se aseguraba de separar algunos minutos de su ajetreada agenda para pasarse por la camilla de un paria como el hijo de Hades.

Nico podría haber afirmado que el hecho de que los otros enfermeros le temieran no era, en forma alguna, culpa suya, pero lo cierto es que no podía hacerlos responsables del todo cuando el propio Will había estado a punto de perder la paciencia.

Will era amable, aparecía sonriendo, sin falta, aunque horas antes se hubiera alejado de Nico bufando con frustración. Will era tenaz, testarudo, aunque también sabía ceder, y en los momentos en los que Nico estaba dispuesto a alzar a los muertos sólo para librarse de las atenciones de Will, el hijo de Apolo mantenía la boca cerrada y lo dejaba estar solo un rato, para que el embajador de Plutón pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos.

Para cuando terminó su estancia en la enfermería, Nico se dio cuenta de que había días en los que ni siquiera había protestado. Había días en los incluso se había encontrado esperando a Will con algo que eran casi ansias.

—*—*—

Voy a guardar la angustia en un escondite  
y luego a tenderme de cara al techo,  
que es una posición gallarda y cómoda  
para filtrar las noticias y creerlas.

—*—*—

Nico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando casi un año después de la derrota de Gea.

Era una estupidez, quizás, pero se sentía… diferente. Por primera vez, Nico no necesitaba excusas para presentarse en cierto lugar ―en específico, la enfermería―, y a nadie le parecía extraño que pasara las noches de los viernes viendo el maratón de películas de Disney de la cabaña de Apolo. De pronto, Nico se encontró bromeando con Kayla y Julian; de pronto, Nico cayó en la cuenta de que hablar con Will, reír con él, hacerle caso cuando lo reprendía por sus malas elecciones de comida era natural, sencillo.

Y así, un día, Nico se dio cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Percy era nada, apenas la infatuación de un niño que creía haber encontrado a una persona a la que aferrarse. Esto era diferente.

Con Will no se trataba de un mundo que no entendía del todo, con monstruos mitológicos y confusión. Con Will no se trataba del Campamento Mestizo, el lugar donde debía quedarse ahora que su hermana había desaparecido, o de lo atractivo que se veía cuando sostenía una espada.

Con Will se trataba de su risa, de la manera en la que sus manos eran capaces de vendar un brazo mientras mantenía una conversación tranquila con el herido. Con Will se trataba de la manera en la que se encogía de hombros cuando alguien mencionaba su carencia de habilidad en las armas. Con Will se trataba de la manera en la que recibía a sus nuevos hermanos, con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa capaz de iluminar un cuarto y una voz tranquila.

Con Will… sólo se trataba de Will.

—*—*—

Quién sabe dónde quedan mis próximas huellas,  
ni cuándo mi historia va a ser computada  
Quiero saber qué consejos voy a inventar aún,  
y qué atajo hallaré para no seguirlos.

—*—*—

Esa vez, Nico no se alejó del campamento, y aunque sentía una molestia en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el hoyuelo de la mejilla derecha de Will, aunque se distraía durante la cena con la voz desafinada que delataba al líder de la cabaña 7, Nico no tenía intenciones de marcharse. No era el niño estúpido que había salido corriendo años antes.

Hacía mucho que se había cansado de darle vueltas a la parsimoniosa manera en la que ver la sonrisa de Will le hacía perder el aliento, y para Nico resultaba obvio que lo que había sentido por Percy no tenía punto de comparación con lo que sentía por Will.

Tres años antes, al conocer a Percy Jackson, había quedado prendado de él en un instante, y luego se había aferrado a él desesperadamente tras la muerte de Bianca. Con Will, todo era más más lento, más calmo. No, con el hijo de Apolo no había prisa ni presión. Will, el epítome de la paciencia, no tenía inconveniente en esperar.

A pesar de ello, Nico no estaba muy convencido de que el mismo Will Solace tuviera el tiempo suficiente como para esperar a que su mala suerte terminara. No, Will, así como era, debía de tener una fila complete de pretendientes.

Así que Nico, por más que no se avergonzara de sus sentimientos hacia Will, no se atrevía a acariciar siqueira la posibilidad de que el radiante hijo de Apolo se fijara en él más de lo que Percy lo había hecho.

—*—*—

Está bien, no jugaré al desahucio,  
no tatuaré el recuerdo con olvidos.  
Mucho queda por decir y callar  
y también quedan uvas para llenar la boca.

—*—*—

El día en que la entereza de Nico con respecto a Will se fue al demonio fue una tarde de otoño, dos años después de la guerra contra Gea.

Estaban en la enfermería, casi desierta ahora que el verano había terminado. Como se había vuelto común, Nico se ocupaba de reorganizar el inventario, anotando aquellos artículos que necesitaban reabastecer, contando los que quedaban y calculando qué tan frecuentemente se utilizaba cada producto, con tal de prepararse para el siguiente verano. Will, por su parte, se afanaba en doblar las sábanas recién lavadas para guardarlas.

Era una tarde silenciosa, el frío del otoño apenas empezaba, y ahora que había pocos campistas, Quirón había dejado que el clima real traspasara la barrera mágica del campamento. Quizás fue porque ahora Nico se sentía tan cómodo en la enfermería como si hubiera estado en su propia cabaña.

Él no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después, pero entre el silencio de la enfermería, Nico comenzó a tararear ausentemente, sus manos aún ocupadas con las cajas de ibuprofeno.

―Sabes que si cantaras así cuando mis hermanos están aquí te obligarían a unirte al coro, ¿verdad? ―preguntó una voz detrás de él.

―¿Qué cosa? ―farfulló el hijo de Hades, soltando los medicamentos que había estado apilando hasta entonces.

―Ya sabes, su coro. Te obligarían a unirte si te escucharan cantar.

―No estaba cantando ―se defendió Nico, aunque había poco aplomo en su voz.

―Yo creo que los Acapolos* debatirían eso ―rió Will, girando para colocar la caja llena de sábanas limpias en su lugar. Por un momento, ambos trabajaron en silencio, ignorándose el uno al otro cómodamente hasta que Will terminó su tarea y se sentó al lado de Nico, para ayudarle a reacomodar las cajas de ketorolaco.

―Lo digo en serio ―dijo Will después de un rato―. Si quisieras, podrías unirte al coro.

―¿Y hacer el ridículo como tú? No lo creo ―replicó el hijo de Hades arqueando una ceja.

―No hago el ridículo ―trató de defenderse el rubio―. Sólo prefiero dejarle el sitio a mis hermanos.

―No te creo.

―Eso es una injusticia ―arguyó Will, aunque sonreía cariñosamente.

―Eso es simplemente la verdad ―contradijo el hijo de Hades―. Después del desastre de cuando intentaste tocar esa arpa el año pasado…

―Sí, claro, seguramente tú habrías tocado mejor, ¿no es cierto?

―Probablemente.

―Demuéstramelo, entonces ―retó Will, con arrogancia―. ¿Qué era lo que cantabas?

―No estaba cantando ―repitió Nico.

―¿Y por qué no te creo? ―rió Will―. ¿Qué era… qué era…? ¿Maravilloso qué?

―Meraviglioso, con «g». Y con «e» ―lo corrigió su interlocutor, sabiendo que era una estupidez caer en una trampa tan sencilla. No le importó―. Meraviglioso amore mio. Meraviglioso come un quadro che ha dipinto Dio, con dentro il nostro nome*.

Quizás fue porque hacía mucho que Nico no cantaba en voz alta o porque el hecho de saberse escuchado lo ponía nervioso, pero pronto Nico se olvidó la letra de lo que estaba cantando, el aliento atrapado en su garganta.

Hubo un momento de ansiedad que más tarde Nico no recordaría, un instante en el que Will se distrajo de la voz de Nico y enfocó sus ojos en los labios de su interlocutor.

Después, la nada. El dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Nico, sus orbes encontrándose durante breves segundos, como pidiendo permiso, y el aliento de Nico calentando el aire que respiraba.

Luego, sus labios se juntaron.

—*—*—

Está bien, me doy por persuadido.  
Que la alegría no tire más piedras.  
Abriré la ventana.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Hace mucho tiempo vi un headcanon de que la cabaña de Apolo tiene un grupo de acapela llamado "Acapolos" y, aunque la idea no es mía, había estado esperando para usarla.
> 
> *2: Meraviglioso amore mio. Meraviglioso come un quadro che ha dipinto Dio, con dentro il nostro nome: la traducción es, obviamente, del italiano y significa "Maravilloso amor mío. Maravilloso como un cuadro pintado por Dios, con nuestro nombre dentro". La canción, ya lo saben, existe, su nombre es... "Meraviglioso amore mio" y es de alguien que ustedes ya conoce, Arisa, la cantante de "Controvento" y "La notte".
> 
> *3: El poema que utilicé para este trabajo fue "Piedritas en la ventana" de Mario Benedetti. A pesar de que conozco poco su trabajo, todo lo que he leído de él me fascina así que sencillamente sabía que el capítulo para esta historia debía ser con un poema suyo.
> 
> En otras noticias... hace poco finalmente comencé a tomar clases de italiano así que pronto ya no tendré que darle créditos de traducción a Google.
> 
> Nuevamente, me disculpo por el incidente de ayer y prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder. Esperen el capítulo de hoy pronto.


	5. Messaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viernes 29- Lenguaje floral: ahora, las flores tienen su propio idioma, un idioma vivo y perfumado que cambia de acuerdo al color de la planta y, en ocasiones, también según la estación del año. Asumiendo que tanto Will como Nico hablan este idioma... ¿qué es lo que se dirían el uno al otro sin pronunciar una palabra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí dejo la historia de hoy. Dentro de las notas que perdí ayer porque mi internet decidió ser basura decía que tanto el capítulo de ayer como el de hoy son de mis tramas favoritas. De hecho, "Piedritas en la ventana" fue el primer capítulo que escribí, y este el segundo.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Todo empezó el día en que Will tuvo la no tan brillante idea de regalarle a Nico un ramo de girasoles.

Podrían haber sido rosas, pero Will quería demostrarle al hijo de Hades lo especial que era para él, así que las rosas habían perdido su encanto, lo mismo que las margaritas y los tulipanes.

Por supuesto, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Nico insistía en que regalarle flores era una estupidez, no sólo porque eventualmente las flores de los ramos tendían a secarse, sino porque él en particular, por ser hijo de Hades, marchitaba a las plantas tan pronto las tocaba. La verdad, Will sabía que eso era una exageración.

Cierto, Nico podía llegar a marchitar las plantas a su alrededor si perdía el control de sus poderes, pero eso no había sucedido desde que la guerra contra Gea. Además, Will estaba convencido de que Perséfone había bendecido a su hijastro hacía mucho tiempo, así que no, Nico no debería tener más complicación que el propio Will cuando se trataba de la jardinería.

Por lo tanto, toda esa verborrea acerca de que a Nico se le secaría cualquier planta que Will le regalara no eran sino viles mentiras.

Así que Will le había regalado un ramo de girasoles, lo que provocó que Nico primero lo golpeara con las flores y luego intentara ocultar su sonrojo detrás de ellas.

Paralelamente a ello, Nico insistía en que debía remodelar su cabaña, pues, de acuerdo a él, esa pintura negra de la fachada, el fuego griego de la entrada y los ataúdes que quienquiera que hubiera diseñado el edificio había puesto en lugar de camas sólo contribuían a la terrible reputación que tenían los hijo de Hades. Rodando los ojos Will le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ese "alguien" había sido el mismo Nico, casi tres años antes. Nico se negaba a reconocerlo.

Como muestra de apoyo, Will había accedido a ayudarle a remodelar, aunque para eso hubiera decidido tomar en cuenta la opinión de Katie y no la de Nico.

Ahora que las cosas se habían regularizado un poco, Nico había adquirido la costumbre de viajar al Campamento Júpiter por lo menos una vez al mes para encontrarse con Hazel y Reyna, así que Will aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sorprenderlo. No podía esperar.

—*—*—

Cuando Nico volvió a su cabaña al día siguiente, no hubo manera de que no se fijara en los cambios que habían ocurrido en su cabaña.

La pintura negra de la fachada no había desaparecido, pero las antorchas de fuego griego ya no montaban guardia en la entrada. En su lugar, debajo de cada una de las ventanas de la cabaña ahora había pequeños arbustos, por lo menos cuatro de ellos, todos cargados con flores.

―¿Qué demonios? ―se le escapó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma, pensó de inmediato. Excepto que, por lo general, la gente que se dedicaba a hacer bromas no se tomaba el tiempo de plantar flores en la casa de la víctima.

Nico rodó los ojos, esta debía de ser una idea extraña de Lou o de Sam, una chica nueva, hija de Iris. Ni hablar, ya les pediría explicaciones más tarde, de momento todo lo que quería hacer era darse un baño y dormir un rato. No se lo diría a Will, quien seguía histérico por todo el asunto de los viajes de sombras, pero lo cierto era que aun entonces, más de ocho meses tras la derrota de Gea, viajar de punta a punta del país lo dejaba exhausto.

Tan pronto entró en la cabaña, Nico se quitó los zapatos y sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, se acostó a dormir.

Varias horas más tarde lo despertó la caracola del campamento, llamando a la comida. Otra cosa para no decirle a Will: tenía razón, dormir y un buen almuerzo lo hacían sentirse mejor casi de inmediato.

Durante la tarde no ocurrió nada excepcional, salvo, quizás, el hecho de que Will parecía estar más radiante que de costumbre. Nico gruñó; debía de ser el cansancio que le hacía ver cosas extrañas.

Sin embargo, aunque Will parecía estar dando pequeños saltos de emoción en su banca, el hijo de Apolo no dijo nada, por lo que Nico tampoco preguntó qué era lo que lo tenía tan inquieto.

Fue hasta más tarde esa noche, mientras se pasaba una toalla por el cabello húmedo que Nico encontró otra cosa extraña en su cuarto: una nota colocada en el centro de su buró, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que llegaba por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

―¿Qué hiciste ahora, Samantha? ―se les escapó entre dientes al tiempo que lanzaba la toalla a su cama.

En silencio, Nico tomó la nota, arqueando una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que la imagen en la parte delantera de la tarjeta era, en realidad, una fotografía de los arbustos que había debajo de sus ventanas.

Por primera vez, Nico le prestó atención a las flores que había visto esa mañana: eran pequeñas, no más de cinco centímetros de anchura, los pétalos delicados y delgados, el centro de un rosado intenso que se hacía más claro en los bordes hasta volverse blancos. En itálicas, sobre la imagen de la flor, grandes letras negras leían: «Azaleas».

Con una extrañeza creciente, sólo desmentida por la sonrisa en sus labios, Nico abrió la nota, que hasta entonces había sostenido doblada por la mitad; antes de que la tomara, la nota se había mantenido sostenida, pues su pliegue formaba un perfecto triangulillo en el buró.

En el interior, había instrucciones, y la lectura empezaba con: «La Rhododendron, comúnmente conocida como azalea es un arbusto de la familia de las Ericáceas. Florecen en primavera, a menudo sus flores duran varias semanas. Tolerante a la sombra, prefieren vivir cerca o debajo de los árboles.»

Al otro lado había sólo una frase en itálicas, las palabras centradas en el papel color crema: «Cuida de ti mismo por mí. Frágil pasión», se leía entre comillas y, después, con la apresurada caligrafía que Nico conocía de sobra por haberla leído en decenas de recetas: "Will".

Nico sonrió, fijándose por primera vez en el sello de la florería que estaba impreso en la esquina inferior izquierda: Áurea. Parecía que no había sido una broma de Samantha después de todo.

Ni hablar, tendría que visitar ese vivero pronto, aunque sólo fuera para confirmar que Will había perdido la razón definitivamente, obsequiándole no una, sino cuatro plantas a un hijo de Hades.

—*—*—

Visitar la floristería resultó ser más interesante de lo que Nico había previsto.

La tienda resultaba particular porque no se vendían flores por sí solas, sino que había todo tipo de plantas en macetas, grandes, pequeñas y medianas. Nico hizo una nota mental de invitar a Perséfone al vivero; seguro que le gustaría el lugar.

Al parecer, Áurea creía fuertemente en el significado de cada una de sus plantas, así que, colgado de sus macetas había una nota idéntica a la que Nico había encontrado en su buró, con el nombre común e imagen en la parte frontal, su nombre científico y cuidados en el centro, y su significado en la parte trasera.

Al final, tras varias horas, Nico se encontró con la planta que ni siqueira sabía que había estado buscando, la que encajaría perfectamente con Will. Estaba sonriendo tanto que, de pie en la fila para pagar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que las flores de la pequeña maceta en sus manos no se habían marchitado ni siquiera un poco.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que Will se diera cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Con toda sinceridad, Nico no lo culpaba, pues él mismo había tardado varias horas en fijarse en la pequeña nota al lado de su cama, sin tener su cabeza ocupada por tantas cosas como Will.

Finalmente, al tercer día, el médico jefe del Campamento Mestizo cayó en la cuenta de que alguien había dejado un pequeño obsequio sobre su escritorio en la enfermería.

A diferencia de Nico, Will no tenía ninguna razón para dudar del remitente de tan sutil mensaje. Quizás lo más correcto era decir que, a diferencia de Nico, él había estado esperando una respuesta.

Para cuando Will por fin se arrancó a sí mismo de su sorpresa, el hijo de Apolo sonreía tanto que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a brillar. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Era ridículo, pero Will se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba cuando la extendió para tomar la cerúlea maceta de cerámica.

Esta vez, las flores eran mucho más sencillas, sólo cinco pétalos blancos, separados uno del otro por varios milímetros. Al centro se formaba un círculo morado claro con los pétalos, y delgadas líneas lilas decoraban el blanco níveo de la flor. Las hojas, pequeñas y aterciopeladas, eran de un verde intenso, con tres puntas redondeadas.

De uno de los tallos de la planta colgaba una etiqueta: «Violetas blancas», se leía en letras grandes.

Honestamente, Will tendría tiempo para leer todo acerca de las violetas blancas después. Ya averiguaría con qué frecuencia debía regarlas, ya leería que, de preferencia, no debía mojar sus hojas de terciopelo. En ese momento, todo lo que Will quería era saber por qué Nico las había escogido para dárselas.

En la parte trasera de la tarjeta, impreso en cursivas, podía leerse: «Démosle una oportunidad a la alegría».

Will sonrió, abriendo, ahora sí, la tarjeta para estudiar las instrucciones sobre los cuidados de su nueva planta. Quizás hacerle caso a Katie no había sido tan mala idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: Messaggio: es italiano, como siempre y significa "mensaje". Sí... no se me ocurría un buen título.
> 
> Ahora, cuando empecé a organizar la Semana Solangelo el asunto no era tan grave, pero entre las cosas que descubrí este año... resultó ser que me gusta la jardinería. Siempre me ha interesado el lenguaje de las flores porque en el fondo soy cursi a más no poder, sin embargo, durante toda mi vida pensé que cuidar plantas debía ser algo muy aburrido. Claramente no sabía de lo que hablaba.
> 
> Este año le dio a mi papá por arreglar el jardín, pero la que terminó cuidando a las plantas fui yo así que... ahora les agarré cariño. Las azaleas me encantan, aunque nunca he tenido unas, y si a alguien le interesa, durante la Época Victoriana las violetas africanas eran usadas entre mujeres lesbianas y bisexuales para expresar su interés en una relación amorosa, así que... me parecieron perfectas para estos dos.
> 
> Si a alguien le interesa ver fotos de mis plantas, díganmelo en los comentarios y convénzanme de subirlas a Facebook (Karen Hikari, igual que aquí, mi foto de perfil es una chica de lentes rojos leyendo).
> 
> ¡Gracias por su paciencia y... nos leemos mañana!


	6. 77 Xiuhmolpillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sábado 30- Mitologías cruzadas: bueno, esto es algo así como un crossover, pero no de series, sino de mitologías. Will, Nico y todos los personajes que quieran rescatar aún son semidioses, pero ya no son ni griegos ni romanos, ¿qué son ahora? ¿Inuit, atecas, incas, olmecas, japoneses, chinos? ¡Les toca a ustedes decidirlo! (Las únicas restricciones son griegos, romanos, nórdicos y egipcios porque... Rick ya tiene sagas con esos panteones).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy bien, empecemos! Sé que estoy haciendo esto tarde otra vez porque... soy Karen, pero tengo unos treinta minutos para hacerlo a tiempo, así que está bien.
> 
> Juro que acabo de terminar de editar esta historia. Me costó muchísimo trabajo escribirla, requirió de mu-chí-si-ma investigación y es la más larga de la Semana Solangelo, así que espero que al menos eso haga que valga la pena.
> 
> Ahora, las notas. Primero que nada... quiero felicitar a HaruhiMizuhi porque acertó con el panteón mitológico que escogí para este día. En efecto, voy a usar a los dioses aztecas, porque no soy mexicana para nada.
> 
> Creo que fue obvio, pero es que, si no puedo usar ni dioses nórdicos, ni egipcios ni greco-latinos... el siguiente panteón del que tengo un conocimiento básico es el azteca. Además, Pedro Larez es un ilustrador sorprendente y me encanta su trabajo, así que.. quise poner mi granito de arena.
> 
> Sin embargo, no podía tener dioses con nombres como "Chicomecóatl" y "Xolotu" y a personajes con nombres en plan "William" y "Perseus". No, ante todo hay que apegarse a la realidad, y como "Si a Roma fueres, haz lo que viere"... les cambié los nombres a los personajes. Por favor no me crucifiquen, que me costó varias horas de trabajo y de investigación. Mis criterios fueron estos: primero, que empezara con la letra del nombre original oque, si no se podía eso (como con Will, por ejemplo, porque ni el náhuatl ni el español, en realidad, utilizan la "w"), se conservara la fonética del nombre original. Segundo, el significado. Créanme que investigué esto, de verdad. Tercero, traté de que todos los nombres fueran aztecas, pero al final me di por vencida. Hubo personajes (como Frank, Leo y Jason) a los que sencillamente no le spude encontrar un equivalente y tuve que eliminarlos, por lo que llegué a un punto en el que era o perder a más personajes o aceptar un poco de versatilidad.
> 
> Al final de cuentas, el mismo Quetzalcóatl no es del todo maya, así que no creo que sea tan importante.
> 
> Así que... les recomiendo sacarle una captura de pantalla a esto por si necesitan referencias después o algo.
> 
> Nico: pasó a ser Noxochicoztli, que significa "collar de flores". El nombre es azteca.  
> Will: se convirtió en Huitzillin, cuyo origen es azteca también y significa "colibrí".  
> Reyna: Raymi. El origen de su nombre es mapuche, significa "fiesta, celebración".  
> Cecil: Ceyaotl, de origen azteca, significa "guerrero".  
> Percy: Painalli, que también viene del náhuatl y significa "mensajero".  
> Annabeth: Anáhuac, es azteca igual. "Ribera u orilla del agua".  
> Hazel: Hasen, significa "alma" y es mazateco.  
> Piper: Paine, viene del mapuche y es "celeste".  
> Thalia: Taujari, es huichol y significa "nuestro corazón".  
> Beckendorf: no podía encontrar nada con la "b", así que utilicé la "c" de Charles y lo convertí en Chimalma, que significa "nuestro escudo" y es de origen azteca.  
> Clarisse: la convertí en Cipactzin, cuyo significado es "caimancito", azteca igual.  
> Chris: se volvió Chimalcóatl, "escudo de serpientes", que es azteca también. Lamento que resulten tan similares los nombres, no ayuda que haya tantas "c".  
> Connor: Coatzin, "pequeña serpiente", del náhuatl.  
> Travis: Tlacaeles, "el que levanta el ánimo, persona diligente", del azteca.  
> Clovis: Citlatonac, "estrella resplandeciente". También viene del azteca.  
> Michael: Miztli, "puma". Es azteca.
> 
> Muy bien, ahora que tienen esta valiosa información... ¡a leer!

Cuando comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas en Tenochtitlán, nadie les tomó mucha importancia. Su ciudad estaba construida sobre un lago, después de todo, y los terremotos eran algo común. Por supuesto, tampoco ayudaba que los dioses a los que veneraban fueran tan… volátiles.

No, Tenochtitlán era muchas cosas, pero aburrida no era una de ellas. Lo tenía todo, desde inmensas extensiones de maíz, lluvias frecuentes, paisajes exuberantes y hasta dioses enemistados. Sin duda alguna, su ciudad lo tenía todo.

Durante un par de semanas, nadie se preocupó demasiado, pues desde que Chalchihuitlicue, la de las faldas de esmeralda, había tomado su lugar en el cielo como la diosa del sol, todo parecía estar marchando bien. Ella era, sin duda alguna, la mejor deidad solar que habían tenido.

Sin embargo, los sismos y las tormentas continuaron, cada vez con mayor intensidad, y ni siquiera las resistentes casas de tezontle y basalto consiguieron permanecer de pie.

Finalmente, la gota que colmó el vaso llegó cuando el chamán de la ciudad, Huitzillin, tuvo un sueño terrible. De acuerdo a él, había visto al poderoso Tezcatlipoca, erguido sobre la aldea, sus ojos encendidos con furia mientras Chalchihuitlicue sollozaba a sus espaldas. Sobre ellos, el cielo se había oscurecido hasta volverse un manto azabache en donde ni siqueira podían distinguirse estrellas.

De acuerdo a Huitzillin, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Tezcatlipoca, no contento tras haber perdido su lugar como deidad del sol, estaba decidido a recuperarlo. Tezcatlipoca era un dios vengativo, todos sabían eso, así que quizás no había razón para que se sorprendieran al descubrir que durante los últimos 77 xiuhmolpillis el sanguinario dios de la guerra había estado buscando una manera de regresar al poder.

Las lluvias continuaron, torrenciales, destructoras, de tal suerte que la ciudad construida sobre un lago comenzó a inundarse. Habían estado sacrificando guerreros fuertes de manera diaria, pero eso no parecía haber resultado suficiente para calmar la sed de sangre del terrible Tezcatlipoca.

Las primeras muertes se sucedieron un mes después del comienzo de las lluvias. Fueron dos niños, demasiado preocupados corriendo detrás de un quetzal como para recordar las advertencias de sus padres. La gente comenzó a desesperarse y a exigir respuestas que Huitzillin no podía darles y que los dioses se negaban a ofrecer.

Al final, las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control. El pueblo tenía miedo, y cuando la gente entraba en pánico, las cosas se tornaban verdaderamente críticas. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la gente iniciara actos motivados por el pavor, a atacarse unos a otros, intimidados por una fuerza que no podía controlar y que no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

Preocupado, Huitzillin convocó a una reunión con Pianalli, el tlatoani*, y con algunos de los guerreros de la aldea, entre ellos, Noxochicoztli, el mejor de entre todos sus soldados. Debían hallar una solución, y pronto, algo para apaciguar a los dioses. Mínimamente, debían intentar hacerlo.

Evacuar la ciudad no serviría, pues los dioses sólo se molestarían más al ver que el pueblo se volvía cobarde e intentaba huir de su furia. Invocar a Tezcatlipoca para que comunicara a Huitzillin el sacrificio que deseaba tampoco había funcionado. Chalchihuitlicue no parecía estar mucho más receptiva que el dios de la oscuridad.

Painalli sugería esperar, pero Noxochicoztli y Huitzillin no pensaban que eso fuera lo correcto, les parecía que era dejar morir a su pueblo. Al ver a su líder del lado del sacerdote, los restantes guerreros pronto secundaron su opinión. Painalli, lo mismo que Noxochicoztli, era un guerrero, pero Nox ―como lo apodaba la gente―, no pertenecía a la realeza. A diferencia de muchos otros, el guerrero águila no se avergonzaba de que el penacho que portaba lo hubiera ganado él mismo, por lo que no permitía que el mismo tlatoani olvidara sus orígenes.

―¿Qué es lo que sugieren, entonces? ―acusó Painalli, jugueteando de forma ausente con una de las plumas azuladas de su penacho.

―Hablar con los dioses ―murmuró Huitzillin, aunque él tampoco parecía muy convencido de sus palabras.

―Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo y no ha funcionado ―replicó Anáhuac, la prometida del tlatoani.

―No, hemos tratado de apaciguarlos ―interfirió Nox por primera vez―. Les hemos dado regalos y sacrificios, pero no hemos ido a buscarlos.

―¡Que no escuchen los dioses lo que acabas de decir! ―condenó Citlatonac, el consejero preferido de Painalli―. ¿Es correcto, Noxochicoztli, que insinúas desafiar a nuestros dioses benefactores?

A su alrededor, tanto la corte de Painalli como el propio ejército de Noxochicoztli contuvieron el aliento. A su derecha, el joven guerrero alcanzó a ver que Huitzillin jugaba nerviosamente con el collar de cacao que colgaba de su cuello. Se rumoreaba que había sido un regalo de su padre, Quetzalcóatl, y que de ahí provenían sus poderes para predecir lo que vendría.

―Yo no he dicho eso ―se defendió el guerrero sencillamente―. Pero los obsequios no han hecho nada para calmar la ira de nuestros dioses y no podemos permitir que más gente muera por nuestra indecisión.

―En realidad, ni siquiera estamos seguros de a qué dios enfuriamos ―murmuró Huitzillin.

―¡Dijiste que se trataba de Tezcatlipoca!

―No, señor, dije que por las características de las tormentas nocturnas y de la dirección que seguían podíamos presumir que se trataba del señor de las tinieblas. Sin embargo, no debemos ignorar que este castigo divino también puede provenir de Huitzilopochtli o de Xolotu.

―Podría ser Coatlicue ―apuntó Taujari, encogiéndose de hombros. La guerrera, buena amiga de Anáhuac, era muy respetada, y aunque era bien sabido que disfrutaba de pequeñas retas con el prometido de la joven a quien casi consideraba su hermana, Taujari nunca se atrevía a contradecir a Painalli frente a toda la aldea.

―No ha sido Xolotu ―se apresuró a decir el tlatoani, ignorando a la guerrera. Sus oyentes ofrecieron un murmullo de inconformidad como respuesta; a oscuras, bajo el manto de Coyolxauhqui, se rumoreaba que la habilidad bélica de Painalli provenía de los poderes de su padre Xolotu, el dios de la calamidad.

―No hemos hecho nada para ganarnos la enemistad de Huitzilopochtli o de Coatlicue ―insistió Cipactzin, otra de las guerreras, después de un silencio incómodo.

―Nada que recordemos, querrás decir ―corrigió Hasen, la hermana menor de Nox. A pesar de que ella no había sido entrenada en el arte de la guerra, la joven poseía un espíritu calmo que convenía que la aldea viera en ese momento. Ella era, además, la mejor curandera de la aldea. Ante la luz de la fogata, su piel oscura refulgía como las propias alas de obsidiana de su madre, la diosa Itzapapálotl―. Podría tratarse de un error que ni siqueira recordamos haber cometido

―Ese es el punto, ¡no podemos enmendar nuestros errores ni disculparnos apropiadamente si ni siquiera recordamos haberlos cometido! ―insistió Nox con exasperación.

―¿Entonces? ―inquirió Painalli impacientemente.

―Vayamos a los volcanes ―declaró Huitzillin nerviosamente―. Organicemos una partida con nuestros mejores guerreros. Averigüemos desde qué volcán provienen las tormentas y de qué dios se trata. Vayamos a ver a Tezcatlipoca y a Chalchihuitlicue.

―¿Estás diciendo que quieres arriesgar a mis mejores combatientes sin siquiera saber en qué volcán se encuentra la amenaza que nos acecha? ―rugió el tlatoani. Avergonzado, Huitzillin inclinó la cabeza, su mano derecha aferrada a una de las cáscaras de cacao alrededor de su cuello.

―Lo que está diciendo es que confía en nuestros guerreros lo suficiente como para encomendarles tan importante tarea ―replicó Nox inmediatamente. La furia inundó sus ojos y sus dedos rodearon su lanza lentamente―. Lo que está diciendo es que la muerte en batalla sería preferible que la carga de la negligencia, que enfrentar la ira de los dioses es más digno que cegarse a ella.

―¡Es una locura! ―se quejó Citlatonac.

―Nadie se prestará a una misión suicida como la que proponen ―agregó Anáhuac severamente.

―Puedo tener a mis hombres listos al alba ―interrumpió Nox, fulminando a la pareja real con la mirada. Confiaba en sus guerreros de manera tan absoluta que ni siqueira necesitó girarse para conocer la certeza de sus palabras―. Preferirán enfrentarse a los dioses que ver morir a su familia.

Hubo un asentimiento unánime de parte de los guerreros.

―De acuerdo ―sentenció Painalli gravemente, levantando una mano en el aire para silenciar a Citlatonac―. Vayan a hablar con el señor de las tinieblas y veremos si quiere escucharlos.

Sin más, el líder de la aldea se levantó y abandonó la sala. Pronto, Citlatonac y Anáhuac siguieron su ejemplo.

―Ya escucharon ―rugió Noxochicoztli―. Partimos mañana con los primeros rayos del sol. Prepárense. No sabemos qué nos espera.

De inmediato, el ejército de Tenochtitlán se levantó, tomando sus armas. Con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza pidieron permiso para retirarse. Nox realizó un movimiento con su mano, y pronto, la sala había quedado vacía, lo que dejaba a Nox y a Huitzillin en un silencio incómodo.

―No puedo creer que ni siquiera le importe ―masculló Nox después de un rato.

―Sólo está asustado ―replicó Huitzillin con poco aplomo.

―Como todo el pueblo. Su prioridad debería ser la gente, y tú no deberías justificar su cobardía ―bufó el guerrero, levantándose para salir él también del recinto―. Él va a quedarse aquí con su prometida, bebiendo chocolate y comiendo escamoles*, mientras a sus pies el pueblo perece de hambre y se lamenta de haber perdido la cosecha.

Incluso si Nox hubiera esperado más antes de retirarse, Huitzillin no hubiera sido capaz de replicar nada.

—*—*—

A la mañana siguiente, en punto de las cuatro, los guerreros de Tenochtitlán se alistaban para salir. El viaje sería largo, y si el clima no mejoraba, también sería peligroso. A sabiendas de ello, Nox había convocado solamente a sus guerreros más leales e impertérritos, hombres y mujeres que no tendrían miedo de enfrentarse a los dioses.

Se dividirían en tres grupos, y cada uno se dirigiría a un volcán diferente, para averiguar si algún dios lo habitaba. De acuerdo a Huitzillin, en alguna de las localizaciones encontrarían al dios al que habían ofendido. Nox sólo esperaba que consiguieran hacerlo antes de que la aldea se enfrentara a más pérdidas.

Cipactzin, Chimalcóatl, Paine y Miztli, hermano mayor de Huitzillin, viajarían hacia el volcán de Chichinautzin. Por otro lado, la segunda partido se dirigiría hacia el Cuautzin; ésta se conformaba por Hasen, Tlacaeles, Chimalma y Taujari. Finalmente, el grupo que Nox comandaba estaba compuesto por Huitzillin y dos hijos de la guerra Raymi, hija de Tezcatlipoca y hermana de Cipactzin, y Ceyaotl, hijo de Huitzilopochtli; ellos avanzarían con dirección hacia el volcán Teuhtli.

La primera semana de viaje no sucedió nada. Nox se mantenía en contacto con los líderes de los otros dos equipos ―Cipactzin y Chimalma― por medio de colibríes mensajeros, pero ellos insistían en que no habían encontrado nada fuera de lugar. De hecho, Cipactzin aseguraba que mientras más se acercaban al volcán menos intensa se volvía la lluvia. En cambio, por el camino que la partida de Nox seguía, las lluvias sólo habían arreciado.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando Citlatonac, el consejero de Painalli mandó aviso de que, al interior de la ciudad, algunos de los hombres habían comenzado a mostrar rastros de magia. Según su informe, ahora era común que gente con aletas y lo que pronto serían branquias se paseara por el mercado de la aldea.

Debían llegar al volcán y enfrentar a quienquiera que estaba destruyendo a su pueblo. Y debían hacerlo rápido.

Resultó que llegar a Teuhtli era la parte sencilla del trabajo. La verdadera complicación radicaba en llegar hasta su interior sin antes haber perecido, resbalando en el fango.

―Puedo sentir a mi padre ―avisó Raymi mientras escalaban el humeante volcán―. Estén alertas.

Aún pasaron varias horas antes de que encontraran algo realmente extraño. Quizás lo que sucedía era que la torrencial lluvia que no se había detenido un momento desde que salieran de Tenochtitlán los mantenía demasiado ocupados, forzándolos a que enfocaran su atención en lo resbaloso del lodo a su pies en lugar de dejarles que pensaran en los peligros que enfrentarían una vez que consiguieran llegar a la cima de la montaña.

En medio de la lluvia, Teuhtli, el Volcán del Norte, refulgía con furia. Gruesos nubarrones de humo se mezclaban con el agua que caía, oscureciendo el cielo en el que Chalchihuitlicue Tonatiuh no había brillado en meses.

―¿Cómo demonios es que hay un fuego encendido en medio de esta tormenta? ―masculló Nox, casi a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del rugido del viento.

―Con los dioses todo es posible ―ofreció Ceyaotl―. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es el hecho de que hayamos llegado hasta aquí sin que ellos hayan intentado detenernos.

―Los dioses saben que estamos aquí ―refutó Raymi severamente―. Si nos han permitido llegar tan lejos es porque nos esperan. No se atrevan a bajar la guardia.

Y con ese positivo pensamiento, los cuatro semidioses se adentraron en el volcán.

Durante días, Huitzillin había intentado imaginar lo que encontrarían en el interior del volcán. Había soñado con una Chalchihuitlicue asustada, atada de manos y muerta de miedo. Había creído que la única razón por la que la diosa de las faldas de esmeralda los traicionaría sería que estuviera amenazada.

Se había convencido a sí mismo de concentrar su atención en la siguiente piedra, en el torrente de agua que oscurecía su rubio cabello, en asegurarse de que no se separaran, confundidos por la ceniza húmeda que caía del cielo. Cada vez que su mente se preguntaba qué era lo que encontrarían al adentrarse en el verdadero dominio de los dioses, el hijo de Quetzalcóatl había desviado su atención y se había prohibido a sí mismo imaginar siquiera lo que los esperaba en el Volcán del Norte.

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más disparatados hubiera logrado figurarse lo que lo encontraron.

Sentada en un trono de ónix puro se hallaba Chalchihuitlicue, seca a pesar de la lluvia que caía a raudales. Llevaba puesto un penacho de plumas de quetzal, grande y orgulloso. En el centro del adorno se lucía la cabeza de un caimán, que observaba impasiblemente a los semidioses con ojos hechos de piedra lunar. La falda de la mujer, un río alebrestado y tormentoso en donde de vez en cuando surgía el destello de un desafortunado pez, se había oscurecido hasta volverse casi negro, nada comparado con el azul verdoso al que la diosa debía su nombre.

Desde su trono, Chalchihuitlicue, sonreía. Iluminada por un pequeño charco de magma, único obstáculo físico que la separaba de los jóvenes guerreros, el gesto parecía aún más siniestro.

―Señora ―comenzó Huitzillin tan pronto la hubo reconocido, hincándose para rendirle pleitesía. De inmediato, sus compañeros lo imitaron.

―Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos ―informó Ceyaotl.

―¡Oh, son tan encantadores! ―rió la diosa―. ¡Se han apresurado a venir a su muerte!

―¿Disculpe? ―inquirió Nox.

Detrás de Chalchihuitlicue, las sombras comenzaron a temblar, hasta que se materializaron en un hombre alto. Al avanzar hacia el trono de la mujer, su peso se cargaba hacia el lado izquierdo. La lava humeante lo iluminó, revelando la máscara de obsidiana que cubría su rostro. La máscara no resultaba importante, pues era suficiente con ver su cojera y la manera en la que las tinieblas giraban a su alrededor para reconocerlo.

―Tezcatlipoca ―murmuró Huitzillin.

―Padre ―se les escapó a Raymi.

―Así es ―asintió el recién llegado―. Y ustedes fueron unos estúpidos al creer que podían venir a mis dominios y salir airosos.

―¿Qué significa todo esto? ―exigió Nox, empuñando su lanza para dar un paso al frente.

―¿Qué va a significar, sino que estoy harta de no ser tomada en cuenta? ―ofreció Chalchihuitlicue desde su trono.

―Pero… señora…

―Son tan tiernos, pensando que pueden hacer algo en contra de nosotros.

―Entonces… toda esta lluvia… todas estas catástrofes…

―Fui yo, en efecto ―rió Chalchihuitlicue, poniéndose de pie―. ¡Y a ustedes, ilusos, ni siquiera se les ocurrió que pudiera ser yo la causa de su miseria!

―Pero, señora… usted no es así… Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca…

―¡La gente cambia! ―rugió la diosa―. Desde que empezaron las tormentas ustedes han desperdiciado su tiempo debatiendo acerca de si el origen de sus manos era Huitzilopochtli o Coatlicue o Ehécatl, ¡a nadie se le ocurrió que Chalchihuitlicue, la inofensiva de las faldas de esmeralda pudiera haberse hartado de no ser más que un chivo expiatorio!

―Así que decidió asesinar a su pueblo, ¿correcto? ―acusó Nox.

―¿Mi pueblo? ―se burló la diosa―. ¿Qué son ustedes, sino pedazos de maíz moldeado?

―¿Ya lo ven? No son nada ―la secundó Tezcatlipoca―. Y sin embargo han venido hasta aquí, ¡a su muerte!

―No lo creo ―masculló Nox al tiempo que apuntaba su lanza a la cabeza de Tezcatlipoca. Impasible, el dios desvió el arma con su escudo de obsidiana. Nox sonrió de manera torcida.

De inmediato, el lago de magma se tiñó de un rojo fúrico, color que quizás se volvió más notorio debido a que la oscuridad a su alrededor aumentó.

―Señora, hay gente muriendo ―arguyó Ceyaotl, aferrándose quizás a la esperanza de que ella no supiera lo que pasaba de vuelta en la aldea―. Su pueblo está pereciendo bajo la lluvia torrencial a la que nos condenan los cielos.

―El pueblo no se atreverá a olvidar mi nombre otra vez ―acusó ella, afirmando sus delicados pies en la roca volcánica, preparándose para una batalla. Fuera el volcán, un rayo iluminó el cielo y la lluvia redobló su fuerza.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Nox, Raymi empuño su daga de obsidiana y, poco a poco, comenzó a avanzar por el lado izquierdo de la cámara volcánica. Por su lado, Ceyaotl agarró una flecha de su carcaj y tomó el lado derecho, rodeando el lago de magma.

Las faldas de Chalchihuitlicue se oscurecieron, enchansándose poco a poco con olas alebrestadas, hasta que el agua hubo sobrepasado su ropa, para convertirse en río que buscaban inundar el cráter del Volcán del Norte.

―Fueron valientes al llegar aquí, pero me temo que no lograrán salvar a su gente ―rió Tezcatlipoca.

―¡Mi padre y tú tenían un trato! ―acusó Huitzillin―. Ni tú ni él serían los dioses del sol.

―¡Y no lo soy! ―aceptó el dios―. Yo sólo soy un amigo cercano de Chalchihuitlicue.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que Huitzillin casi no lo vio, pero Nox no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto. Desde el lado derecho de Chalchihuitlicue, Raymi saltó, la daga firmemente sujeta en sus manos.

―No lo creo, señorita ―escupió la diosa, dando un precipitado paso hacia atrás para alejarse del arma, que a pesar de todo alcanzó a herirla en el brazo. Viscosa sangre verde surgió de la herida.

―Deberías estar avergonzada ―reprendió Tezcatlipoca tranquilamente―. Una hija mía haciendo quedar a su padre en ridículo.

―Quizás no lo haría si no estuvieras tratando de asesinarnos ―rugió la muchacha, quien rápidamente se preparó para un siguiente ataque.

Del lado izquierdo de los dioses y aprovechando la distracción de Tezcatlipoca, Ceyaotl comenzó a disparar sus flechas. A espaldas de Chalchihuitlicue, la lanza de Nox, que había quedado incrustada en la pared volcánica comenzó a transformarse.

Nox, hijo de Chicomecóatl, la diosa del maíz, había colgado una mazorca a su lanza como ofrenda a su madre. Los granos de cereal, provenientes de la propia mano de la diosa, poseían un par de habilidades especiales. Huitzillin no era un guerrero, sino un chamán, pero aquellos que habían combatido contra Noxochicoztli contaban historias extrañas.

Noxochicoztli no era, en sí, un hombre violento ni musculoso en demasía. Se había convertido en un guerrero a base de astucia más que de fuerza bruta. Nox contaba con el apoyo de su madre, indudablemente, pero también era un hombre que sabía utilizar sus recursos de la mejor manera.

Lentamente, durante el breve intercambio de palabras con los dioses, la mazorca que colgaba de su lanza se había multiplicado, y la empuñadura de su alma se había transformado en tres pardas serpientes de cascabel. Nox, aparentemente desarmado, permanecía de pie frente a Huitzillin, calmo.

―Los dioses condenan las promesas rotas ―incriminó Nox. En un movimiento más rápido aun que los rayos sobre ellos, dos de las serpientes se abalanzaron hacia los tobillos desnudos de Chalchihuitlicue, mordiéndola.

―¡Traidores! ―rugió la diosa, encogida de dolor.

―¡No somos nosotros quienes traicionamos al pueblo que nos ha venerado y rendido ofrendas! ―defendió Ceyaotl, que aún seguía disparando flechas a Tezcatlipoca. El dios las detenía en el aire sin inmutarse,

Detrás de Chalchihuitlicue, las mazorcas de la lanza habían comenzado a temblar en el suelo inundado. Tan pronto sus granos entraron en contacto con el agua, las mazorcas se engrandecieron, transmutándose hasta que cuatro de sus granos de elote se hubieron alargado para convertirse en extremidades que continuaron creciendo. Al cabo de poco tiempo, había tres formas humanoides ocultándose entre las sombras.

―¿Así que comenzamos a jugar sucio tan pronto? ―se burló Tezcatlipoca―. Qué decepción.

El dios sonrió con sorna. En un movimiento de sus manos, consiguió que puntas de obsidiana se materializaran entre las sombras suspendidas a su alrededor.

―Creo que eres el último con derecho a hablar de decepciones ―arguyó Raymi, quien se afanaba en atacar a Chalchihuitlicue. La diosa, acorralada entre la daga de Raymi y las siseantes serpientes de Noxochicoztli se veía lívida de furia.

―Niña, actúas como si esto fuera la gran cosa ―farfulló el dios―. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo un poco.

―Pues la diversión se acabó ―informó Nico, ordenándole a los hombres de maíz que atacaran a Tezcatlipoca por la espalda. Quizás pensando que Nox lo atacaría directamente, el señor de las tinieblas disparó sus puntas de obsidiana con dirección al guerrero águila. Uno de los hombres de maíz consiguió alcanzar el pecho de Tezcatlipoca en el lado izquierdo con su daga, aunque al dios no pareció importarle, pues su armadura lo cubría.

―¡No lo creo! ―advirtió Huitzillin, que se lanzó hacia Nox, protegiendo al hijo de Chicomecóatl con su cuerpo.

―¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, en el nombre de los pedazos de Coyolxauhqui? ―rugió Nox―. ¡Te dije claramente que te mantuvieras alejado del peligro!

―Todo está bajo control ―aseguró prontamente Huitzillin, tambaleándose hasta que recuperó el equilibrio. En un intento por ser discreto, aunque con pocos resultados, llevó sus manos hasta su costado derecho, donde encubrió su herida.

―Todo está bajo control ―remedó el otro, mientras trataba de mantener a Tezcatlipoca ocupado con los hombres de maíz y la tercera de sus serpientes―. Eres un chamán, no un guerrero. Se suponía que sólo vendrías para ayudarnos a lidiar con los dioses.

―¡Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo!

―¡Pues no está funcionando! ―lo reprendió Nox al tiempo que esquivaba más de las puntas de Tezcatlipoca―. Podrías, no sé, tener poderes kinestésicos o… ¡algo un poco más útil!

―Oh, los mortales, tan ingenuos ―se le escapó a Chalchihuitlicue en una sonrisa que destilaba veneno. Había una flecha incrustada en su brazo izquierdo, y cojeaba cuando trataba de esquivar el arma de Raymi―. Pensar que sus ridículos poderes pudieran siquiera asemejarse a los nuestros.

―No hace falta ser tan ambiciosos ―replicó Huitzillin con un destello extraño en sus ojos azules―. Sólo se necesita saber a quién acudir en busca de ayuda.

Y sin dar mayores explicaciones, el joven chamán llevó sus manos ensangrentadas hasta el collar de cáscaras de cacao que colgaba de su cuello y, arrancándose el adorno, las estrelló en el suelo.

Súbitamente, la lluvia cesó. Confundido, Tezcatlipoca se giró a su compañera. Recargada contra la pared volcánica para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio, Chalchihuitlicue parecía igual de extrañada.

Tezcatlipoca comenzó a abrir los labios, quizás para reprender a la diosa por su descuido, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera llenar sus pulmones del azufroso aire, un trueno lo detuvo.

―Te has sobrepasado, Tezcatlipoca ―llegó una voz tormentosa desde la punta del volcán―. Has corrompido la mente de una buena mujer, te has cegado con celos irracionales y nuestro pueblo ha pagado con su vida tus errores.

―Encantador discurso ―masculló el dios, su rostro elevado hacia la entrada del cráter, aunque sólo podía ver el cielo ennegrecido.

―Has abusado de tu poder y te has comportado injustamente ―sentenció una segunda voz desde las sombras―. Los dioses no perdonan fácilmente un atrevimiento como este. ¡Has de pagar por tus acciones!

―No queda nada del mundo que conocíamos ―sentenció una voz femenina―. Los pocos hombres que sobrevivieron se han convertido en peces y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la tierra se seque y arrope en su seno a la planta del maíz nuevamente.

Desde donde los guerreros habían entrado surgió un movimiento rápido, difícil de seguir no sólo por su velocidad, sino también porque el lago de magma a sus pies se había vuelto de un marrón oscuro. La rabia de Tezcatlipoca se transformaba en desconcierto, y el volcán lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ahora que los truenos de la tormenta se habían detenido, la caverna se llenó con el siseo de un cascabel, como Nox había escuchado muchas veces al cazar en la sierra.

―¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ―inquirió Nox en un susurro, hincado junto a Huitzillin.

―Llamé a mi padre ―confesó el joven pesadamente, ambas manos colocadas sobre su herida―. Era ridículo suponer que un puñado de mortales pudieran detener a los dioses. Al invocar a más dioses los he colocado en igualdad de posiciones.

Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada no gastó más tiempo en vanas amenazas, y pronto se lanzó hacia Tezcatlipoca con las fauces abiertas. El dios de la oscuridad se libró de los colmillos de Quetzalcóatl por apenas algunos centímetros.

Del lado de Ceyaotl, un gran estruendo anunció la entrada de otro de los invitados de Huitzillin. Su llegada inundó la cámara volcánica con luz. Llevaba una macana al hombro y ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba cubierto de polvo, pues había irrumpido en el salón destruyendo una pared, opacaba su piel, dorada como los dientes de elote.

Desde el ojo del volcán apareció una tercera figura. La luminiscencia de su cuerpo no se comparaba con la de Huitzilopochtli, pero a pesar de que no portaba ningún arma visible, resultaba más intimidante que su hermano. Los miembros de la diosa, cercenados por el propio Huitzilopochtli, flotaban a su alrededor, obedeciendo su comando.

―Esto ha acabado, Tezcatlipoca ―advirtió Coyolxauhqui. Con un movimiento de su mano, la diosa detuvo las puntas de obsidiana en el aire. Ahora que el dios de las sombras estaba desprovisto de su defensa, Quetzalcóatl atacó nuevamente, dirigiendo sus poderosas fauces hacia la pierna sana de Tezcatlipoca para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Por su lado, Huitzilopochtli se concentró en Chalchihuitlicue, atacándola de frente con su macana en alto.

―¡Traicionan a su propia raza! ―acusó la de las faldas de esmeralda―. ¡Prefieren acudir en la ayuda de unos miserables mortales en lugar de enseñarles una lección!

―Creo que quienes necesita aprender lecciones son otros ―sentenció Huitzilopochtli, el dios de la guerra, labor que le quedaba muy bien, pues gracias a su destreza en el combate pronto hubo atado las manos de Chalchihuitlicue a la espalda de la diosa. Bajo la luz que irradiaba Huitzilopochtli se dieron cuenta de que las faldas de la diosa habían empalidecido, tornándose del color azul verdoso de su piel hasta casi transparente. El icor de la diosa brotaba abundantemente por los muchos cortes que ahora cubrían sus brazos y, descubrió Huitzillin casi con miedo, su rostro también. No eran heridas graves, pero resultaban terribles de ver en el cuerpo de una diosa.

Poco después, Quetzalcóatl también había confrontado a Tezcatlipoca. El señor de la sabiduría había rodeado al dios cojo con su cuerpo viperino, haciendo que Tezcatlipoca trastabillara y se precipitara hacia el suelo encharcado.

―Después de todos los problemas que nos ha causado tu irreverencia no me molestaría inyectarte algo del veneno que tengo ―avisó la serpiente, contrayendo sus escamosos músculos alrededor del otro dios hasta casi estrangularlo.

―Eso tendrá que esperar un poco ―interrumpió Coyolxauhqui, descendiendo grácilmente de las alturas. Sus movimientos, lentos pero fluidos a pesar del hecho de que se encontraba desmembrada. Con la delicadeza de un venado, la diosa se dirigió hacia donde Huitzillin se había hincado, recargando su peso en Noxochicoztli―. Los problemas de los dioses deben ser resueltos entre dioses.

Por toda respuesta, Quetzalcóatl siseó con molestia. Finalmente, Coyolxauhqui volvió su atención a los semidioses.

―Lamento profundamente que hayan tenido que vernos en este penoso estado ―comenzó a decir. Su voz era como una brisa nocturna―. Mis hermanos parecen haber olvidado que los dioses dependen del hombre tanto como el hombre depende de nosotros.

―Sobre todo, han olvidado que teníamos un trato ―acusó Quetzalcóatl desdeñosamente―. Tú no perseguirías el poder del sol y yo no lo haría tampoco. No era complicado.

―Lo esperábamos de Tezcatlipoca ―secundó Huitzilopochtli―, pero tú nos has decepcionado, Chalchihuitlicue ―avergonzada, la diosa volvió el rostro al suelo.

―Suficiente. Ya hablaremos del castigo al que se han hecho acreedores con esta traición ―ordenó Coyolxauhqui tranquilamente. En algún momento de la batalla, la lanza de Nox se había desincrustado de la pared para posarse frente a él. Las figuras de maíz habían desaparecido, y una sola mazorca colgaba de arma del guerrero, justo como cuando habían llegado. Coyolxauhqui la tomó y le lanzó una mirad inquisitiva a Noxochicoztli―. ¿Puedo?

―Adelante ―tartamudeó el hijo de Chicomecóatl, sin entender muy bien para qué alguien tan pacífico como Coyolxauhqui podría querer un arma, aunque sin atreverse a contradecirla tampoco.

Con una suave sonrisa, la diosa dirigió sus manos a la mazorca de maíz, ignorando completamente la punta de obsidiana del arma. Delicadamente, Coyolxauhqui arrancó un puñado de dorados granos de maíz y los sostuvo en sus manos.

―El hombre pertenece a la tierra ―sentenció, dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia el agua que se había acumulado en el suelo. Con ella roció los granos de maíz―. Y la tierra le pertenece a los dioses ―continuó, mientras apuntaba hacia el ojo del volcán con la misma mano que había usado para tomar el agua. De inmediato, un pálido rayo de luna se escabulló entre las tempestuosas nubes de Chalchihuitlicue y entre el áureo resplandor de Huitzilopochtli para posarse en los granos de maíz que la mano derecha de la diosa acogía―. Sin embargo, con frecuencia los dioses olvidan que, sin el hombre, nosotros cesaríamos de existir y la tierra se volvería árida y yerma sin nadie que la regara con su sangre en sacrificio a nosotros.

Lentamente, la diosa presionó sus manos una contra la otra, mezclando los ingredientes que sostenía hasta que hubo creado un brebaje inodoro de un suave color marrón. Por fin, le ofreció una sonrisa a Huitzillin y aplicó ambas manos a la herida del joven.

Al sentir el contacto, el hijo de Quetzalcóatl se vio obligado a contener un grito. Empero, el remedio de Coyolxauhqui surgió efecto prontamente, y del intenso dolor de antes sólo quedó un ligero remanente. Cuando la diosa retiró sus pálidas manos, la herida había cerrado y resaltaba sólo una cicatriz, de color más oscuro que la piel de Huitzillin.

―Por tercera ocasión, humildemente pido su perdón, en nombre de mis hermanos y de los problemas que su inmadura conducta les causaron ―ofreció Coyolxauhqui, poniéndose de pie para colocarse entre Huitzilopochtli y Quetzalcóatl, quien aún rodeaba el cuerpo de Tezcatlipoca con el suyo.

―No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa, señora ―replicó Nox con una inclinación de su cabeza―. Somos nosotros quienes le agradecemos su ayuda.

―Vuelvan a Tenochtitlán, guerreros ―ordenó la diosa―. Reconstruyan aquello que la tormenta arrastró consigo. Esperen el retorno de los sobrevivientes. Se elegirá un nuevo sol, se elegirá una nueva luna, y el pueblo azteca, el más valeroso de todos, volverá a alzarse con orgullo.

A su lado, Quetzalcóatl demostró su conformidad agitando el cascabel de su cola.

―La inundación acabó con las plantaciones de cacao ―siseó.

―Y con muchas otras cosas que quizás deberían ser tu prioridad ―reprendió Coyolxauhqui―. Vuelvan a casa, guerreros.

Así, la diosa colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de Huitzilopochtli y se acercó hasta que su muslo cercenado tocaba el costado de Quetzalcóatl. Los cinco dioses desaparecieron en un destello plateado.

―¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio? ―demandó Ceyaotl, volviéndose a Huitzillin.

―¿Qué no escuchaste? Los dioses no podían hacerlo solos ―replicó Raymi, rodando los ojos.

―En efecto ―concedió el hijo de Quetzalcóatl, aunque su porte era mucho más tranquilo que el de la joven―. Al entrar nosotros en el volcán señalamos la guarida de Tezcatlipoca, lo que permitió que los dioses entraran después de nosotros.

―Como sea ―lo cortó Nox, poniéndose de pie―. Ahora que la lluvia se detuvo y ya no hay posibilidades de una erupción volcánica, vámonos de aquí.

―Alguien quiere salir de aquí lo más rápido posible ―se burló la hija de Tezcatlipoca.

―¿Puedes culparme? ―Nox arqueó una ceja―. No confío más de lo debido en la buena voluntad de los dioses.

Por toda respuesta, Raymi hizo un mohín con sus labios, así que Nox volvió su atención a Huitzillin, ofreciéndole su mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pronto, los cuatro semidioses abandonaron el Volcán del Norte, con Raymi encabezando la marcha, y Nox y Huitzillin al final, para que el hijo de Quetzalcóatl pudiera apoyarse en su compañero.

―Si lo que te preocupa son los sobrevivientes… ―comenzó Huitzillin, sabiendo que la inquietud de Nox probablemente se debía a que no tenía forma de saber cómo se encontraba su hermana―. Todos los guerreros que salieron con nosotros de Tenochtitlán están bien.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―inquirió Nox; bajo su brazo, Huitzillin sintió los músculos del guerrero tensarse.

―Mira a los colibríes ―explicó, apuntando a las copas de los árboles―. La lluvia no les permitía llegar hasta aquí, pero ahora que la tormenta se ha detenido… Al enviarlos en dirección contraria al Teuhtli los salvaste de la furia de Tezcatlipoca.

Quizás era la herida aún punzante de su costado, pero Huitzillin casi había visto que el impertérrito Noxochicoztli se sonrojaba ante la mención de sus valerosas acciones.

Esta es una historia antigua. El cielo ha cambiado sus colores incontables veces, se ha teñido de azabache y de anaranjado y de amarillo. Quetzalcóatl partió hacia la primera estrella de la tarde y aún esperamos su regreso. Sin embargo, el pueblo azteca nunca ha olvidado esta leyenda.

Tiempo después, Nanahuatzin y Tecciztecatl se convirtieron en el sol y la luna. El quinto sol, llaman ahora a esta historia, como si dos palabras pudieran resumir la rivalidad de Quetzalcóatl y Tezcatlipoca o encerrar la valentía del pueblo mexica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y para no perder la costumbre, aquí les va otra nota interminable.
> 
> *1: Un xiuhmolpilli es un periodo de 52 años en el que se divide el calendario azteca.
> 
> *2: El tlatoani o huey tlatoani era el emperador azteca.
> 
> *3. Esto en realidad no sé si se les dificulte de verdad, pero lo voy a poner de todas formas. Los escamoles son los huevos de hormigas. Nunca los he probado, pero me consta que se comen, y, de hecho, es un manjar caro. ¿Qué creen, que es fácil conseguir suficientes huevos de hormiga como para llenar un plato? ¡Ahora imaginen intentar hacer eso hace 500 años!
> 
> Como sea. Creo que esta vez sí se me pasó la mano con el patriotismo al final, espero que... no les haya parecido... demasiado. Verán, cada pueblo tiene su forma de ver a sus dioses. Los católicos, por ejemplo, no soportan ninguna injuria contra el suyo, lo cual es perfectamente respetable. Otros, como los romanos o los griegos, incluso los egipcios, permitían que se burlaran un poco de ciertos dioses, aunque siempre con moderación. El pueblo azteca, descendiente del pueblo maya, los mira con una veneración que, aunque a veces resulta retadora, en general no transgrede. El pueblo azteca era orgulloso en demasía, al grado de que vemos en el juego de pelota que los ganadores son los que se ofrecen en sacrificio, no los perdedores. Traté de ilustrar eso.
> 
> En otras noticias, ¿vieron cómo metí el cacao en la historia? Soy un genio.
> 
> Muy bien, tengo que acabar porque me quedan como tres minutos, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y... ¡nos leemos mañana!
> 
> PD: cuidado y vea comentarios del estilo "Will no puede tener el cabello rubio y ser azteca" porque voy a hacer un berrinche muy grande. Conservé los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de Will por una razón muy sencilla: es hijo de Quetzalcóatl, y la serpiente emplumada poesía esos rasgos físicos. Se especula que el verdadero "descubrimiento de América" lo efectuaron piratas nórdicos, y es por eso que el Quetzalcóatl de los mitos aparece así.
> 
> PD2: si les gustó este trabajo, por favor busquen a Pedro Larez en Facebook. Su trabajo es increíble, no tiene sólo imágenes de la mitología azteca y yo se los recomiendo de todo corazón.


	7. Cenas familiares y juegos de mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domingo 31- Especial Año Nuevo: claro, ya ha pasado Navidad, ¡pero aún no terminan las celebraciones! ¿Qué van a hacer para celebrar el final del 2017? ¿Están en el campamento, en casa de los Solace, con los romanos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este... hola... ¿me recuerdan? Primero que nada, sé que les debo una gran, gran, gran disculpa, cosa que se sobreentiende debido a que estoy publicando este trabajo casi una semana después. No tengo una buena excusa, pero se las diré de todas formas. Sucede que empecé a escribir esta historia el domingo mismo que se entregaba. Ya saben que no sé manejar mi tiempo y que soy un desastre andante.
> 
> Paralelo al poco control que tengo sobre mi vida, resultó ser que tuvimos visitas. En realidad, lo más común es que pase tanto Navidad como Año Nuevo solo con mi familia inmediata, es decir, mis padres, mi hermana y mi abuela. Este año, para las dos celebraciones recibimos a unos amigos y bueno... En realidad, yo creí que tendría suficiente tiempo como para escribir el resto de la historia una vez que se fueran. La velada se alargó y para cuando se retiraron ya eran las diez de la noche.
> 
> Así que tenía dos horas para escribir, editar, corregir y publicar la historia. Sentí mi karma y mi déjà vu perseguirme mientras mi mente regresaba al especial de Navidad. Así que tenía dos opciones, o repetía la hazaña del domingo pasado y publicaba una historia escrita a la carrera y cuya idea general me gustaba pero con cuyo resultado me sentía algo inconforme (por la vaga sensación de que "pudo haber sido más"), o sencillamente escribía la historia que quería compartir con ustedes.
> 
> Además, como esta era la última historia de la Semana Solangelo quería que fuera especial, ¿saben? Incluso más que las otras.
> 
> Después de eso se fue el internet un par de días y yo tuve que salir de la ciudad, lo cual quizás no hizo una diferencia muy grande porque terminé esta historia apenas hoy.
> 
> Así que... me disculpo de nuevo, pero espero que esta historia larga sea más convincente que mis excusas. Les prometo que sí me esforcé e incluso hubo algo de investigación para que este capítulo llegara a ustedes de esta forma.
> 
> Este es su regalo de Reyes... ¡felicidades!

De entre todas las cosas que Will había planeado hacer ese año, viajar al Mundo de los Muertos no era una de ellas. Y quizás el ser semidiós le impedía pensar en la muerte como algo lejano, puesto que incluso llevar al parque a sus hermanos mortales podía convertirse en algo peligroso, si para su mala fortuna un monstruo captaba su legado divino.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el verdadero peligro no eran las empusas con las que pudiera encontrarse.

Resultó que su primer viaje al Inframundo no fue tan... tétrico. Por lo menos, Will no había muerto. Bueno, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, porque lo cierto era que se sentía morir de vergüenza.

Había cometido el error de llamar a Lou Ellen dos días antes, sólo para que su fiel amiga se riera a carcajadas de su triste situación. Si se hubiera tratado de un teléfono mortal, Will estaba seguro de que hubiera tenido que apartar el auricular de su oído para no quedar sordo. Con los gritos que daba esa mujer… Dado que era un mensaje Iris, todo lo que Will pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos y esperar a que Lou terminara.

―¡No lo puedo creer! ―consiguió articular la muchacha después de un rato―. Ay, sí, ahora no sabes qué hacer, pero todo el bendito año no pudiste cerrar la boca. Todo era "Lou, ¡es que es tan guapo!", "Lou, ¿ya lo viste invocando zombies en la arena?", "Lou, le voy a pedir que salga conmigo".

―Bueno, era un poco diferente invitarlo a salir que ser invitado a la cena de Año Nuevo con su familia que, cabe resaltar, ¡va a ser en el Inframundo!

―¿Qué quieres que yo te diga? ―replicó Lou, pasándose una mano por el desarreglado cabello―. Nunca me ha pasado una cosa así porque estoy soltera y porque no me he fijado en el hijo del dios de los muertos.

―Sí, bueno, esperaba que tuvieras algún consejo ―suspiró Will―. No sé, a veces hablas con las hijas de Afrodita o algo.

―Si querías una hija de Afrodita debiste de haber llamado a Piper. O a Drew, tengo entendido que es amiga de Nico ―consideró ella―. Además, tú no necesitas ayuda con el amor en sí mismo. Digo, al final de cuentas estás saliendo con la persona que querías, ¿no? Lo que tú quieres es tener la seguridad de que sus padres no van a querer matarte cuando acabe la cena, ¿me equivoco?

―No. Quiero decir... sería bueno que Hades no me quisiera muerto...

―Exacto, tú lo que quieres es la bendición de Hades y Perséfone para salir con Nico, eso es todo ―continuó Lou―. Quieres estar seguro de que todo va a salir bien pero, Will, ¡por favor! Somos semidioses, ¡nunca tenemos la seguridad de nada!

―Gracias, Lou... eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar ―bufó el hijo de Apolo.

―No me mires así, Will ―rió ella nuevamente―. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada seguro. Sí, puede que Hades te odie, pero ese es sólo el peor de los casos. También puede ser que tanto él como Perséfone te adoren y recibas su bendición y todos sean felices, fin.

―Lou...

―Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no vas a saber qué va a pasar si prefieres hacerte bolita aquí y preocuparte por algo que tal vez ni siquiera pase ―lo cortó la hija de Hécate―. Si Nico te está invitando es porque confía en ti y cree que puedes hacerlo.

Por primera vez, Lou le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, de esas que le recordaban a Will por qué le seguía hablando a pesar de tenía tendencia de tomárselo todo a juego.

―Gracias ―Will consiguió decirle.

―Cuando quieras ―Lou le guiñó un ojo―. Que, te diré, no entiendo por qué me llaman a mí cuando tienen problemas con su pareja. Estoy soltera como yo sola.

―Sí, bueno, la otra opción era Cecil, así que...

―De acuerdo, en tu caso se entiende ―ella rodó los ojos con cariño―. Bien, si no tienes más preguntas estúpidas te dejo. Papá va a ahorcarme si no bajo a ayudarle con la cena.

―¿Estás en Nueva Jersey? Pensé que te habías quedado en el campamento.

―Bueno... decidí volver a intentarlo con papá y Elizabeth...

―Oh ―se le escapó a Will. Desde que conocía a Lou, ella había sido una residente de año completo en el campamento. Si estaba pasando las fiestas en casa de su padre, seguramente ella estaba más nerviosa que él―. Suerte.

―Sip ―asintió Lou―. Parece que los dos vamos a necesitarla.

Y así, Will colgó. Quizás Lou tenía razón y todo lo que necesitaba era ser objetivo. Ya estaba saliendo con Nico, ¿cierto? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

—*—*—

Por más que intentó mantener la calma, todo sirvió de poco la mañana del 31 de diciembre. En instancia, Will no tenía la menor idea de qué ponerse. Si hubiera llamado a Nico, él probablemente le habría dicho que estaba siendo un idiota y que no había razón para que importara tanto cómo iba vestido.

Claramente, Nico no entendía la inquietud de Will. Quizás porque Nico sólo había conocido a su familia mortal, no a los mismísimos Señores del Inframundo.

Así que, después de mucho pensarlo, Will había terminado por llamar a Melissa para que le ayudara a escoger su atuendo. En un inicio, Will había pensado que Melissa era mejor opción que Lou Ellen... hasta que su prima también se rió de él. Will la excusó porque ella no sabía quiénes eran los padres de su novio.

Al final, Will decidió usar una camisa azul rey y un pantalón de mezclilla. La primera parte de ese día estaba superada.

Nico pasó a recogerlo a eso de las dos de la tarde. Naomi insistió en que se quedara a comer algo, pero Nico declinó la invitación alegando que no quería llegar lleno con Perséfone. De lo que no se libró fue de una partida de Mario Karts contra Alexis y Sofía. En vista del poco tiempo que llevaban, Nico dejó que Sofía ganara para redirigir la rivalidad del joven mortal hacia su hermana y poder así librarse de que le exigieran una partida de revancha.

―Volverás pronto, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó Naomi cuando se despedían.

―Yo no sé... no creo que...

―El 6 de enero habrá rosca de reyes ―anunció ella.

―¡Deberías probarla! ―secundó Sofía, aunque no había despegado los ojos de la pantalla.

―Y luego de eso vienen los tamales ―contribuyó Alfonso.

―Y más azúcar ―Will rodó los ojos―. Es hora de irnos.

―Ya habrá tiempo de comer ensaladas en febrero ―Naomi imitó el gesto de su hijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco un instante. Nico se vio forzado a fingir un acceso de tos para ocultar su risa. Will se dio cuenta de todos modos.

―Yo... pediré permiso en el campamento ―ofreció Nico nerviosamente.

―Te esperamos el 6 de enero, entonces ―decidió Alfonso.

―Y no lleguen demasiado tarde ―añadió Naomi, dándoles un rápido abrazo a Will y a Nico.

Después de eso, finalmente abandonaron la casa de los Mendoza para que Nico pudiera invocar a las sombras y trasladarlos hasta el Inframundo. Ante el inminente viaje sobrenatural, Will no pudo menos que contener un suspiro.

Nico no había dejado de repetirle que después de dos años de la derrota de Gea él se encontraba en un idóneo estado de salud y que podía perfectamente utilizar sus poderes. Will no estaba tan convencido.

No se trataba solamente del hecho de que Will se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Nico, sino de que también... se sentía un poco intimidado por las sombras. No era Nico, definitivamente el problema no era Nico. A Will nunca le había importado que Nico fuera hijo de Hades ni mucho menos, pero al final, Will era hijo del dios del sol y viajar con sombras no le resultaba... placentero.

Mientras tomaba la mano de Nico para sumergirse en las tinieblas, Will lanzó un hondo suspiro. Definitivamente, Lou tenía razón: nada de eso habría pasado si él no se hubiera interesado en un hijo del Inframundo.

Resultó ser que llegar al Mundo de los Muertos había sido la parte sencilla de todo. Por los dioses, que su madre no fuera a escucharlo decir eso. En realidad, debería agradecerle a Naomi por no haber preguntado quién era el padre divino de Nico. Bueno, Will le había dicho que su padre era Hades, pero Naomi nunca había tenido el tiempo de leer un libro de mitología o de memorizar los atributos de cada uno de los dioses, así que no le había importado demasiado.

―Escucha, si tus padres no me corrieron, dudo mucho que papá o Perséfone vayan a hacerlo ―susurró Nico, apretando con más fuerza la mano derecha de Will, que no había soltado después de haberlos teletransportado.

―Excepto que lo más que mi madre pudo haber hecho en contra tuya es fruncirte el ceño. Tus padres son… diferentes ―apuntó Will con un aspaviento.

―Papá no va a incinerarte frente a Hazel, no te preocupes ―negó Nico con una ligera sonrisa―. No es tan malo como parece, te lo prometo.

Antes de que Will pudiera contestar, Nico finalmente abrió las puertas del comedor del palacio. No hubo mucho tiempo para admirar las marmóreas paredes, ni mucho menos para fijarse en los soldados esqueletos que guardaban la entrada. De lo que Will sí se dio cuenta fue de que había una mesa preparada para ocho personas, lo cual le pareció extraño pues, hasta donde él sabía, sólo habría seis personas en la cena. Al parecer, Frank y Hazel ya habían llegado, y la hermana de Nico conversaba tranquilamente con Hades, mientras Frank lucía tal y como Will se sentía en ese momento: nervioso y bastante tenso.

―¡Ya están aquí! ―anunció la diosa de inmediato, dando un salto de su silla para apresurarse a recibirlos.

«Listo», pensó Will. «Aquí es donde muero y no vuelvo a salir del Inframundo nunca más».

Sorprendentemente, lo que sucedió fue que Perséfone ―enfundada en una túnica verde oscuro―, lo rodeó a ambos con sus brazos, plantando sendos besos en sus mejillas.

―¡Bienvenidos! Will, es un gusto conocerte…

―Nico no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoce ―la interrumpió Hades, antes de que su esposa le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

―Papá ―siseó Nico.

―No he dicho nada que no fuera cierto ―se defendió el dios con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Como les decía, pasen, por favor ―interfirió Perséfone, pasándose una mano por el sedoso cabello castaño―. Tomen asiento.

―Haz, Frank ―saludó Nico con una inclinación de cabeza. Frank se apresuró a imitar el gesto y Hazel le lanzó una brillante sonrisa. Por un momento, a Will le pareció que el hijo de Marte suspiraba con alivio ahora que no era el único blanco de la atención de Hades.

―Oh, trajeron vasilópita*, qué encanto ―continuó Perséfone, tomando la charola de las manos de Will para dársela a uno de los soldados esqueletos.

―Supuse que traerle flores a la diosa de la primavera no era una buena idea ―admitió Will en un intento desesperado por romper el hielo. Contra todo pronóstico, Perséfone soltó una carcajada límpida y genuina.

―No te preocupes por eso ―aclaró la diosa de inmediato―. En realidad, no me opongo a ningún tipo de regalos, pero… los pasteles se comen, así que…

Durante tres breves instantes, Will pensó que la noche no podría ser tan mala. Luego llegó el momento de que se sentaran a la mesa. Hades ya ocupaba una de las cabeceras, mientras que a su derecha había un lugar vacío, de donde se había levantado Perséfone para recibirlos. A la derecha de Perséfone estaba sentada Hazel, y a su lado Frank. Nico tomó el lugar a la izquierda de Hades, así que Will decidió que debía sentarse junto a su novio; más cerca de Hades de lo que le habría gustado.

―Ah, papá… ¿por qué hay ocho lugares? ―preguntó Nico, por fin dándose cuenta de que sobraban dos asientos. Por toda respuesta, Hades le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su esposa.

―Uno es para Hestia ―respondió Hades apuntando hacia el sitio vacío al lado de Will, de cuyo respaldo colgaba un abrigo, como si alguien ya lo hubiera ocupado pero hubiera tenido que levantarse―. El otro…

―¡Puedo explicarlo! ―se defendió Perséfone.

―No… no me digas que…

―Por favor no me odies ―Perséfone le sonrió encantadoramente a su hijastro.

―Dijiste que sólo seríamos nosotros.

―¡No hubo manera de persuadir a mamá para que no viniera! ―insistió ella―. El invierno apenas comienza. Vive sola, no tuve el corazón para decirle que viniera.

―Está sola porque nadie la aguanta ―bufó Hades.

―Quizás, pero eso no quita que sea mi madre ―replicó ella severamente. Dando la discusión por terminada, Perséfone volvió su atención nací los semidioses.

―A mí no me importa si Deméter viene ―admitió Hazel con timidez.

―Eso es porque no la conoces ―concluyó Nico antes de que Perséfone pudiera responderle un «Gracias» a su hijastra.

Después de eso, decidieron cambiar de tema, por lo que Will sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada de cómplice confusión a Frank. Suponía que si Nico y Hades estaban tan en contra de recibir a Deméter debían tener una buena razón para ello, pero no quería enemistarse con ninguno de los dioses a los que vería esa noche, así que prefirió no opinar ni a favor ni en contra de su llegada.

Poco después, de una puerta que no era la de entrada, surgió quien Will supuso que era Hestia. Parecía una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, apenas mayor que él mismo, con el castaño cabello ondeando cerca de sus hombros. Llevaba una túnica que, comenzaba de un color naranja intenso en la cola pero se transformaba en dorado hacia los tirantes. Nico se levantó para abrazarla mientras que Will le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

―Como sea, Hazel, estabas diciendo que ahora te estás encargando de entrenar a los campistas, ¿cierto? ―inquirió Perséfone, tratando de comenzar una conversación amena otra vez.

―Sí, sí... ―replicó ella―. En combate de espada.

―¿Pensé que Gwen hacía eso? ―preguntó Nico.

―Gwen se esguinzó un tobillo, así que...

―Todo el mundo se esguinza el tobillo ahora ―bufó Nico.

―¡En dos años sólo has atendido dos esguinces! ―protestó Will―. Y uno fue la semana pasada.

―Y fue más que suficiente.

Antes de que Will o alguien más pudiera añadir algo, la puerta del comedor se abrió violentamente. De no haber sido porque Will estaba convencido de que era físicamente imposible que los guerreros esqueleto emitieran sonidos, habría jurado que los escuchó gruñir.

―Querida, ya llegué, lamento mucho la tardanza ―saludó la recién llegada, tomando asiento en la cabecera contraria a la de Hades.

―Hola, mamá ―la otra diosa le sonrió de forma radiante, justo como cuando ellos habían llegado. Nico y Hades rodaron los ojos.

―Cariño, no me dijiste que ellos...

―¿Dónde esperabas que estuvieran mamá? ―la cortó Perséfone. Sobre la mesa, la diosa apretó la mano de su esposo―. La noche es joven, si crees poder soportar a mis hijos, quédate. Si te parece de mal gusto, la puerta está abierta.

En lugar de responder, Deméter le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hades. Murmurando algo, la diosa se quitó un pesado abrigo de lana y lo acomodó en el respaldo de su silla.

―Ah, hija mía, nunca podré entender por qué has tomado estas malas decisiones ―refunfuñó ella.

―La buena noticia es que no necesito que lo entiendas, sino que lo respetes ―contestó Perséfone secamente―. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos a comer?

Nadie respondió, salvo Hazel, que ofreció un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero Hades parecía dispuesto a tomar cualquier excusa para romper el silencio, así que tronó sus dedos. De inmediato, el comedor se llenó con el ir y venir de más esqueletos, que prontamente colocaron frente a ellos sendos platos de pasta y mariscos.

―Hasta parece que se pusieron de acuerdo ―rió Perséfone, lanzándole un guiño a Will―. Frank y Hazel trajeron rollos primavera para la comida y ustedes trajeron el postre.

―Es bueno que no repitiéramos la receta, ¿cierto? ―intentó bromear Will.

―Si en realidad te preocupa ser original podrías haber traído el… el… ¿lo que hizo Alfonso?

―¿El mole?

―Tenía otro nombre…

―Los romeritos ―sonrió Will―. En realidad los romeros son sólo la planta, el mole es el verdadero guisado.

―Bueno, pues parece que Frank se les adelantó con las tradiciones familiares ―decidió Perséfone―. Frank, cariño, ¿esta receta es de tu familia?

―Era de mi abuela ―asintió el joven romano―. En realidad es la primera vez que intento cocinarlos desde que ella no está.

―Pues están deliciosos ―informó Hestia con una sonrisa cargada de compasión.

Por un par de minutos, comieron en silencio, hasta que la diosa de la primavera decidió retomar la conversación.

―Will, cariño, estabas diciendo algo sobre un esguince que atendieron apenas la semana pasada, ¿te importaría continuar? ―inquirió Perséfone, lanzándole una sonrisa brillante.

―Oh, claro ―asintió el hijo de Apolo―. En realidad no es una historia muy interesante. Sólo... tuvimos que ir a Rhode Island porque un sátiro había reportado a una posible semidiosa y pues...

―Will tuvo la brillante idea de pedir que regresáramos a Nueva York en autobús.

―¡Sonaba como una buena idea! ―protestó Will.

―Es una terrible idea que tres semidioses viajen juntos ―secundó Hades.

―Eso es lo que yo dije, pero...

―También era mala idea hacer que Lucy viajara por las sombras de buenas a primeras ―lo cortó Will.

―Estoy segura de que tenías buenas intenciones ―ofreció Hazel, tomando la mano de Will por encima de la mesa brevemente.

―Gracias.

―El caso es que nos encontramos con los toros de Cólquide y una mortal resultó herida en el proceso ―continuó Nico.

―¿La pisó uno de los toros? ―Frank se escandalizó, dando un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Se tropezó cuando trataba de escapar.

―Fue una herida menor, afortunadamente ―concluyó Will―. Los esguinces son bastante molestos, sobre todo en temporada de frío, pero no son tan delicados.

―Lucy es una hija de Iris, ¿no? ―inquirió Hazel, que se había perdido parte de la conversación por haber enfocado su atención en el fetuccini de la cena.

―De Hécate ―corrigió Will.

El silencio anterior se repitió brevemente, pues había llegado el momento de repetir plato, así que durante algunos minutos tanto dioses como mestizos se enfocaron en sus platos. Finalmente, Hades decidió tomar la palabra.

―Así que... Frank, tú eres el pretor de Nueva Roma, ¿cierto? ―inquirió el dios tranquilamente. El hijo de Marte, que hasta entonces había pasado la velada felizmente ignorado por los dioses no pudo menos que soltar su tenedor.

―Este... yo...

―Frank es el pretor de Nueva Roma, correcto ―lo interrumpió Nico, quien decidió que era preferible desviar la atención de su padre que arriesgarse a que el pobre romano se desmayara―. El puesto le fue concedido durante la guerra.

―La otra pretora es Reyna ―secundó Hazel, acudiendo al rescate de su novio―. Una hija de Belona.

―¿Dos hijos de la guerra? ―se le escapó a Deméter.

―¡Mamá! ―siseó Perséfone.

―Eh... para ser honesto nunca lo había visto así ―confesó Frank, ofreciéndoles una nerviosa sonrisa a los dioses―. Reyna es... Reyna. Ha sido la pretora desde antes de que yo llegara al campamento. No puedo imaginar a nadie tomando su lugar.

―Tú has hecho un buen trabajo también ―insistió Hazel―. Has estado ahí los últimos dos años y todo ha marchado bien.

―Considerando además que asumiste el cargo en medio de una guerra ―asintió Will―. Eso nunca es fácil.

Bajo la severa mirada de Hades, Frank se sonrojó y trató de desviar la vista. Finalmente, Hades volvió su atención a Will.

―Supongo que tú sabrías de eso, hijo de Apolo.

―Eh... un poco ―concedió el susodicho con una sonrisa pequeña, aunque su mirada había perdido brillo―. Durante la Batalla de Manhattan perdimos a mi hermano, Michael. Él era el líder de la cabaña y el director de la enfermería, y como yo era el siguiente en antigüedad... me nombraron líder de cabaña.

―Cariño ―intercedió Perséfone con su cantarina voz―, no creo que los chicos hayan venido de tan lejos para hablar acerca de las guerras y de sus puestos en los campamentos, por más que sean tan importantes.

―Muy bien ―Hades colocó el tenedor que había usado sobre su plato vacío―. ¿De qué quieren hablar, entonces?

―Escuché que finalmente abrieron un Starbucks en Nueva Roma, ¿qué tan cierto es eso? ―preguntó Will.

―Reyna ―explicaron Hazel y Frank al unísono.

―Reyna quería un "buen café", así que...

―Fue y mandó que lo pusieran en mitad de Nueva Roma ―concluyó Frank―. Ni siquiera Término pudo detenerla.

―Eso es determinación... ―sopesó Perséfone―. Hablando de café, ¿les molesta si comenzamos con el postre?

―Tenemos vasilópita y pastel de chocolate ―secundó Hades. Nico estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos. Contrario a lo que el grueso de la población pensaba, la parte favorita del día de Hades era el postre. Perséfone tenía una teoría acerca de que lo que sucedía era que Hades había desarrollado una especie de fobia a los mariscos ―en especial a los camarones―, desde que Disney hubiera sacado ese estrafalario filme de "Hércules". Poseidón y Zeus se habían burlado de él por lo menos dos décadas.

Ante el asentimiento de sus invitados, Perséfone tronó los dedos y los esqueletos se apresuraron a levantar la mesa. En cuestión de minutos, todos tenían platos del postre de su elección frente a ellos. Hades se había servido una rebanada de ambas golosinas. Hazel se sacó la moneda escondida.

―Hace mucho que no van al Campamento Júpiter ―Hazel retomó la conversación, volviéndose hacia Nico―. Arreglaron el Templo de Plutón y pusieron otra fuente... Frank, ¿de quién...?

―Odiseo y Penélope.

―Eso ―asintió la joven―. Le hicieron una fuente a Odiseo y a Penélope.

―No tiene caso que nosotros vayamos si Reyna y Frank de todas formas tienen que viajar a Nueva York para encontrarse con Quirón y tú ya sabes usar las sombras para desplazarte.

―¡Pasaste año y medio enseñándome a hacer eso! ―protestó Hazel.

―Podríamos ir a Nueva Roma ―caviló Will―. Sólo he estado ahí un par de veces. Además, tú podrías enseñar combate de espada al estilo griego.

―¿Tú? ¿Entrenando niños? ―se le escapó a Deméter cínicamente.

―Para tu información, mamá ―protestó Perséfone antes siquiera de que el hijo de Hades pudiera sentirse ofendido―. Nico ha estado entrenando a los chicos del campamento griego desde hace más de un año.

―¿Es eso cierto?

―Muy cierto ―intercedió Hestia―. En realidad, sólo ha tenido el puesto de manera oficial por poco más de un año, pero ha estado entrenando a los chicos de manera intermitente desde hace por lo menos año y medio.

―Clarisse, una hija de Ares...

―¿Se esguinzó el tobillo? ―lo cortó Hades, robándole una sonrisa a Nico. Quizás el dios sí tenía sentido del humor, pensó Will.

―Se luxó el hombro ―negó Nico―. No, espera, eso fue después...

―Nico empezó a entrenar a mis hermanos porque yo... eh... nunca he sido muy habilidoso con la espada ―ofreció Will con una sonrisa, girándose hacia su novio―. Y luego Lou Ellen te pidió que entrenaras a sus hermanos, y entonces pasó lo de Clarisse, así que... Nico se quedó con el puesto.

―Aw, mis dos niños entrenando a semidioses confundidos ―río Perséfone, pasando despreocupadamente su brazo derecho por los hombros de Hazel. Si Nico hubiera estado a su alcance, a Will no le cabía duda de que se hubiera lanzado a apretarse los cachetes; la imagen resultaba extrañamente cómica.

―Tengo más de siete años en esto y sigo confundido ―protestó Will. En contra de todo pronóstico, Hades soltó una risa estridente, genuina.

―Créeme, muchacho, eso no va a cambiar nunca ―confesó el dios―. Tómalo de alguien que ha vivido cerca de tres mil años.

―Cariño, no hay necesidad de espantar a nuestros invitados ―reprendió Perséfone suavemente. El rostro de la diosa se iluminó con picardía―. Cambiando de tema... ¿les gustaría un juego de mesa?

―Ya vas a empezar... ―suspiró Hades.

―Oh, bueno ―protestó ella―. Sucede que jugar entre dos no es tan entretenido. Y las Furias siempre están ocupadas.

―¿Qué juego propone, señora? ―inquirió Will.

―Cariño, llámame Perséfone, ni siquiera soy una diosa mayor ―replicó ella de forma risueña, sin siquiera molestarse por la afirmación―. El juego que te decía es Scrabble. Lo compramos hace unos seis años y casi no lo hemos usado.

―Pero... ¿qué no el máximo para ese juego son cuatro jugadores? ―apuntó Frank antes de sonrojarse terriblemente ahora que la diosa volvía su atención a él.

―Buen punto... ―sopesó ella.

―Podemos jugar por parejas ―propuso Hestia―. Somos ocho, así que... quedamos justos.

―¡Estupendo! ―aplaudió Perséfone. Con cara de pocos amigos, Hades chasqueó los dedos y el tablero a materializó frente a ellos.

―Van a arrepentirse de esto, se los aseguro ―gruñó Hades, recorriendo su silla un poco para que Perséfone pudiera acomodarse a su derecha, sus platos de vasilópita en medio de ambos.

―No hay necesidad de ser tan negativo, hermano ―canturreó Hestia mientras imitaba los movimientos de Perséfone para tomar su lugar al lado de su otra hermana.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Will recorrió su silla para acercarse a Nico. Hazel pronto hacía lo mismo para quedar hombro con hombro con Frank.

―¿Planean jugar eso en español? ―inquirió Deméter, arqueando una ceja ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

―¿Perdón?

―El idioma en el que van a poner las palabras ―repitió la diosa―. ¿Planean que sea español?

―Veamos... ―sopesó Perséfone―. ¿Todos aquí hablamos griego?

―Lo hablamos bastante bien ―replicó Hazel cuando Nico y Will se volvieron hacia la pareja romana, por temor a que fueran ellos quienes no dominaran la lengua helénica―. Annabeth y Malcolm han estado enseñándolo en Nueva Roma.

―Bien ―concedió la diosa―. ¿Latín? ¿Todos hablan latín?

A un costado de Nico, Will soltó una risilla nerviosa.

―Diría que me sé la primera declinación* ―confesó el hijo de Apolo.

―No habla latín ― clarificó Nico.

―¡No hay necesidad de herir mis sentimientos!

―Bien, ¿algo más?

―Frank y yo hablamos francés ―sonrió Hazel, para luego agregar pícaramente―. Frank habla mandarín.

―Eso no es...

―¡Excelente! ―aplaudió Perséfone, sin importarle que hubiera interrumpido al pobre muchacho―. ¿Algo más?

―Hablo italiano ―Nico se encogió de hombros. A su lado, Will sonrió tímidamente, como diciendo "Yo hablo español".

―Esto es una locura ―bufó Deméter.

―Quizás sea la única manera de volver este juego mínimamente interesante ―suspiró Hades.

―Tengo una idea ―anunció Perséfone―. Que cada pareja escoja dos idiomas para jugar. Sería injusto que nosotros, que hablamos más idiomas que ellos, nos aprovecháramos de nuestra inmortalidad.

―Suena bien ―asintió Hestia para disipar la mala actitud de su hermana. Hades parecía resignado a las decisiones de su esposa.

―Italiano y griego ―decidió Nico sin perder tiempo.

―Francés y latín ―ofrecieron Hazel y Frank tras interrogarse mutuamente con la mirada.

―¿Se puede repetir? ―inquirió Hestia brevemente―. Latín y español.

―Latín y español ―suspiró Hades, con tal de ver a Perséfone feliz.

La joven diosa fue la primera en tomar una letra del saquito verde, recibiendo así la letra «l». Pasó la bolsa a Hazel, quien tomó una «s»; el saco llegó a Deméter, quien se apoderó de una «c» y finalmente a Will, quien metió su mano en la bolsita para sacar una «m».

―Muy bien, ahora que ya tenemos el orden, la tía Hestia y mamá empiezan ―rió Perséfone.

―Esto va a ser una locura ―Nico se encogió de hombros, decidiendo seguir el ejemplo de su padre y no decir nada para que la joven diosa pudiera iniciar el año como quería.

En su primer turno, Hestia y Deméter comenzaron con una palabra en español, «fotos», de donde Perséfone consiguió sacar «ursis». Nico contratacó con «passa» y finalmente Frank colocó «jour» sobre el tablero. Pronto, lo que había comenzado como un ridículo intento de pasar el rato empezó a sacar el lado más competitivo de cada uno de los presentes.

Durante otros dos o tres turnos todo marchó normalmente. Hasta que Deméter consiguió utilizar la «q» en «aquae», con lo que logró anotar 44 puntos. Pronto, Hades encontró un buen contraataque con «aquilae», lo cual enfureció aún más a su hermana debido a que había utilizado su letra «q». Afortunadamente para Deméter, el equipo de Hades y Perséfone sólo anotó 22 puntos en esa jugada.

Por su parte, Hazel y Frank cometieron el error de colocar «nuit», con lo que sólo se hicieron de 4 puntos mientras que todos sus contrincantes estaban obteniendo valores por encima de 20.

Fue dos jugadas más tarde que el equipo de los romanos logró recuperarse un poco con «buxo» y anotó 32 puntos. De todas formas, Nico no creía que eso fuera a ser suficiente para que alcanzaran a Deméter y a Hestia.

Hubo una pequeña discusión acerca de si los nombres contaban porque Hades quería anotar «Dánae» y Deméter insistía en que eso iba en contra de las reglas. Al final, Hestia y los romanos dijeron que, ya que estaban alterando las reglas al jugar en más de un idioma, en realidad no era una gran diferencia que se permitieran los nombres propios. Además, apuntó Will, las reglas no decían expresamente que no se pudiera hacer eso.

En el siguiente turno, sólo para llevarle la contraria a Deméter, Nico anotó «Enoch».

Hasta entonces, las puntuaciones se habían mantenido más o menos equilibradas, pero entonces Perséfone colocó «ñu» en una casilla que doblaba el valor de la palabra y consiguió 18 puntos. Quizás esa palabra no hubiera marcado una diferencia tan grande de no ser porque en la siguiente ronda, y sobreponiendo su palabra en la «e» que Deméter había colocado para escribir «puella», Hades escribió «zelus», con tan buena suerte que la «z», que sola ya valía 10 puntos, quedó en una casilla que triplicaba el valor de la palabra. Con ese sencillo movimiento, la pareja del Inframundo consiguió 34 puntos.

Mientras tanto, Nico y Will se devanaban los sesos tratando de que sus letras alcanzaran para escribir algo. Si no les faltaba una «l» faltaba una «a». Finalmente, Nico encontró que podían escribir «cette» con las dos «t» que tenían.

Hazel y Frank parecían estarse enfrentando al mismo problema, porque después de un rato susurrándose terminaron por escribir «vado», que sólo tenía un valor de 10.

Al terminar el juego, Hestia y Deméter habían anotado 107 puntos. Deméter parecía muy segura acerca de su victoria, hasta que terminaron de contar los puntos de Perséfone y Hades, cuando resultó ser que la pareja del Inframundo había conseguido 124 puntos. No de tan cerca los seguían Hazel y Frank, con 95 y, finalmente, Will y Nico con 74.

―¿No les dije que sería divertido? ―rió Perséfone.

―Eso lo dices porque ganaste ―gruñó Nico, aunque una sonrisa jugueteaba en sus labios.

―Tú sólo estás en contra del juego porque acabas de perder estruendosamente ―aplaudió Hades―. Creo que esto empieza a gustarme.

―Si seguimos tu lógica, eso da a entender que Perséfone te ganó todos los juegos pasados, papá ―apuntó Hazel tímidamente.

―En realidad ―aclaró la diosa―, el récord lo tiene Alecto. Después de ella sigue Melinoe. Aunque siempre jugábamos en griego...

―De todas maneras, no había ningún premio ―Deméter se encogió de hombros.

―Quizás, pero aun así ganamos ―el cronida le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

Dejando que los dioses discutieran, Nico se volvió para revisar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

―Will ―susurró, codeando al hijo de Apolo―. ¡Will!

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió el muchacho, por fin saliendo de su trance.

―Son las once cincuenta y dos ―avisó Nico―. Tu madre dijo que no llegáramos tarde y no sé qué es lo que Naomi considere...

―Creo que las doce es el límite ―replicó Will.

―¿Como la Cenicienta?

―¿Ya tienen que irse? ―inquirió Perséfone, antes de que Will pudiera sentirse ofendido por la aseveración de su novio. Will suponía que la diosa también había dejado de prestarle atención a la discusión de Deméter y Hades.

―Parece que sí ―replicó el hijo de Hades comenzando a levantarse.

―Nosotros también, Perséfone ―sonrió Hazel―. Nuestro permiso de extendía hasta las doce...

―¿Quién les dio permiso? ―cuestionó Hades.

―Pues... Reyna y Término...

―¿Quién es esa tal Reyna? ¿La pretora?

―La pretora ―confirmó Will.

―Este chico también es pretor, seguro que no les importará demasiado ―apuntó el dios.

―A Término igual no va a gustarle la idea ―sonrió Hazel―. Y mañana harán un desfile, así que... tenemos que estar ahí a tiempo.

Hades suspiró mientras él también se ponía de pie.

―Sea, entonces, los acompañaré a la puerta.

―Alto, ¡alto! ―ordenó Perséfone―. Una cosa más antes de que se vayan.

Al lado de Nico, Will alcanzó a ver que Hades hacía una mueca, pero parecía que el dios de los muertos sencillamente no era capaz de negarle algo a su esposa, así que la dejó hacer sin interrumpirla. Con una sonrisa radiante, Perséfone realizó un movimiento de su mano derecha y conjuró lo que parecían ser ocho granadas al centro de la mesa.

―Esto es algo que hacíamos por Año Nuevo en Grecia ―anunció la diosa―. Tomas la granada y la pisas. La idea es que los granos de la fruta simbolizan la prosperidad y la fertilidad del nuevo ciclo.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―se le escapó a Frank.

―Sí lo hacíamos ―asintió Hestia―. Además, las libaciones con jugo de granada son deliciosas.

―¿Esto tiene algo que ver con... ustedes? ―inquirió Will, apuntando vagamente en dirección a la pareja del Inframundo. Por toda respuesta, Perséfone le guiñó un ojo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hazel invocó a las sombras para que ella y Frank regresaran a Nueva Roma. Pronto, Nico imitó a su hermana.

―Vuelvan cuando quieran ―Will escuchó que Perséfone les decía a los romanos cuando se acercó para despedirse de ellos―. Voy a estar aquí otros tres meses.

―Sacando cuentas, Perséfone estará aquí para el inicio del Año Nuevo chino, si les interesa ―ofreció Hades mientras, más seriamente que su esposa, se despedía de los romanos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Nosotros…

―Tú dinos qué quieres que hagamos y lo organizaremos a tu manera ―sonrió Perséfone, tomando la mano de Frank para darle un pequeño apretón―. Hace mucho que no vamos a China ni hacemos nada a su estilo.

―Será un honor venir con ustedes ―aceptó por fin el hijo de Marte.

―Sobra decirlo, ustedes también están invitados para el 18 de febrero ―informó la joven diosa mientras se despedía de los mestizos griegos.

―Aquí estaremos ―replicó Will sin siqueira haberse detenido a considerar los nervios que lo habían invadido apenas unas horas antes debido a su inminente cita con los padres de Nico.

Después de un par de asentimientos por parte de Hades, una mirada algo amarga de Deméter y otro abrazo apretado de Hestia, Will y Nico por fin pudieron abandonar el Inframundo. Hestia se despidió con un radiante "¡Los veo mañana en el campamento, chicos!" Exactamente a las doce con ocho minutos, Nico y Will aparecieron en el porche de la casa de los Mendoza.

―Asumiendo que mi mamá no me asesine, la noche salió mejor de lo que esperaba ―confesó Will al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar las llaves en sus bolsillo.

―Te dije que papá no era tan malo…

―En realidad, Perséfone tampoco es lo que pensé que sería.

―Es una diosa interesante ―admitió Nico con una sonrisa cariñosa―. Luego tienes a… Deméter. Supongo que ella es todo lo que pensaste que sería.

―Es un poco más competitiva, quizás ―rió el hijo de Apolo.

―Y luego está la tía Hestia… ella es básicamente igual sin importar con quién esté. No sabía que iba estar ahí hoy.

―Te alegra haberla visto.

―Siempre es bueno ver a la tía Hestia ―asintió Nico.

―Eso es bueno porque, de acuerdo a ella, vamos a verla mañana ―replicó Will, antes de rodear los hombros de su novio para despedirse apropiadamente de él.

―Yo la veré mañana, tú vas a quedarte con tus padres otra semana.

―En realidad, no creo que a mi mamá le importara demasiado si decidieras quedarte aquí tú también.

―Pamplinas ―se burló Nico―. Probablemente le daría un ataque. Uno igual al que vas a tener cuando entres a las doce veinte a tu casa.

―Buen punto ―Will sonrió, aunque era un gesto de resignación más que de conformidad―. Pero vendrás el seis, ¿cierto?

―¿Tengo opción?

―No si quieres que mamá siga viendo nuestra relación con buenos ojos ―esta vez fue Will quien soltó una carcajada límpida, pura.

―Entonces vendré el seis y averiguaré de qué tamales estaba hablando tu mamá.

―Los tamales son hasta febrero ―informó el hijo de Apolo, inclinándose para besar a Nico en los labios―. Pero la idea es que se elige quién compra los tamales en este mes, es… complicado.

―Todo en nuestras vidas es complicado ―añadió Nico con sencillez, simplemente una afirmación objetiva cuando Will por fin se separó de él y metió su llave en la cerradura.

―No todo ―ofreció Will―. Escogerte no fue difícil.

Y sin más, el hijo de Apolo se internó en la casa, privando a Nico de la posibilidad de responder algo. Cosa que de todas formas hubiera resultado infructífera, pues pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Nico consiguiera formar pensamientos coherentes.

Al final, resultó que Lou Ellen tenía razón. La decisión de Will había estado clara desde el principio, y ni siquiera las cenas familiares o los juegos de mesa podrían convencerlo de que había errado en su elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, fuera de un par de asteriscos, tengo poco que decir, así que... ¡empecemos!
> 
> *1: El vasilópita es un pan griego con el que se recibe el año. Tiene una moneda en su interior y aquél que se la saqué tendrá un buen año. Se asocia con San Basilio.
> 
> *2: Las declinaciones son... especiales. Empecemos por el hecho de que además de escribir fanfiction, también me apasiona la lingüística. Hablo latín de manera decente y estoy aprendiendo griego, así que... ya saben que cuando tengo la oportunidad de incluir idiomas en mis historias, lo hago. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta: yo necesitaba algo para que se entretuvieran, y un juego de Scrabble extremo parecía buena idea. El griego y el latín son lenguas flexivas sintéticas, lo que significa que para poder decir algo, carecen de preposiciones... independientes, vamos a llamarlas. No puedes decir "de la mujer", sino que tomas "mujer" (fémina) y de acuerdo a lo que quieres decir vas cambiando la terminación de la palabra. Si quieres decir "de la mujer" dices féminae, si quieres decir "a la mujer" dices féminam, y aspi sucesivamente. Es difícil de entender, lo sé. Disculpen las molestias.
> 
> Todas las palabras que coloqué en el tablero existen, pero debido a que no eran muy... importantes para la trama me abstuve de traducirlas. Si quieren las traducciones o una foto del tablero de Scrabble (porque sí, jugué conmigo misma para poder escribir esto), pídanmelo por Facebook.
> 
> Ahora sí... ¡nos leemos pronto! Espero de todo corazón que la Semana Solangelo 2017 les haya gustado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, feliz Día de Reyes, feliz todo! ¡Mucha suerte y un abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, si esto parece hecho a la carrera fue porque, de verdad, lo acabo de terminar. Tuvimos visitas y, la verdad, no sé a dónde se me fueron les seis meses que, según esto, tenía. Lo que puedo decirles es que la escuela me consume tremendamente. Las vacaciones ya están aquí, por suerte, y espero que me vean por aquí más seguido.
> 
> Les prometo que la historia de mañana tiene mucha más clase y me esforcé mucho más con ella.
> 
> Ahora, como saben, soy mexicana, y siempre estoy encontrando nuevas (y extrañas formas) de incluir mi nacionalidad en mis historias, así que... decidí que, dado que canónicamente Will es tejano, no parecería muy extraño que su padrastro lo fuera también. Y ya saben cómo somos los latinos, nos gustan las reuniones grandes, así que... decidí que Will debía tener una familia mortal numerosa.
> 
> Les diré la verdad: esta es el primer especial de Navidad que hago porque, en realidad, yo no celebro mucho estas fechas. En instancia, no soy católica, así que por ahí no va el asunto, y aunque entiendo el trasfondo de pasar la Navidad con la familia, lo cierto es que mi familia es pequeña, así que este día es como cualquier otro para mí.
> 
> Sin embargo, sé que este tipo de historias les gustan, así que... aquí lo tienen.
> 
> Si les gustaría estar más informados acerca de las nuevas tonterías que estoy haciendo, por favor síganme en Facebook (Karen Hikari, justo como aquí, mi foto de perfil es una muchacha de lentes rojos leyendo). Si a alguien le interesa saber un poco más acerca de la Semana Solangelo la puede encontrar en el foro de Fanfiction "El Monte Olimpo".
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y... ¡nos leemos mañana!


End file.
